Wishside
by 5Hikaru no Yami5
Summary: Lacryma Oka-san, un regalito especialmente para ti. Como siempre, una buena redacción y una historia interesante que no les desepcionará. Bien, disfrútenla!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA HOLA! Bueno, no hay novedades, de nuevo esto es un regalo, pero doble! Es por cumpleaños y día de las madres para... mi oka-san! Se me ocurrió una noche fría, con escueta iluminación en mi alcoba y una sesión intensa de Nightwish y su disco Wishside. Últimamente han ocurrido muchas cosas y me vi tentada a escribir esto. Oka-san, aquel día me dijiste que querías conocer más de mí. No se me ocurre qué mejor retrato darte que esto, me he plasmado tal como soy en estas líneas y de verdad espero que te gusten, pues pensé en ti casi todo el rato escribiendo este primer cap. Les recomiendo leerlo escuchando el CD de Nightwish llamado Wishside o sino la canción "At the beginning", que si vieron Anastacia, la película animada, sabrán cuál es. Esta última es la que elegí como canción tema del fic y la que mejor se adapta a la situación.**

**Título:** Una historia de amor

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Género:** Romance, angustia**.**

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes y (obvio!) Yaoi**.**

**Sumary**: Un camino sinuoso se esclarece con compañía, una pesadilla puede volverse un grato sueño con una simple palabra, un deseo que se rompe en pedazos... Es inesperado lo que el camino nos traerá un día, las desgracias parecen desaparecer junto a él.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen... sino habría muuuuuuuuuucho yaoi en ese anime!!

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE:** Para alguien muy especial que me ha hecho crecer como persona y escritora, con mucho cariño.

**1.- Hubo una vez un trovador**

–Maldición... –masculló Mihaeru por lo bajo. Arrojó el libro lejos. Allí estaba de nuevo: la angustia. De nuevo tomó la guitarra y la acomodó en sus piernas. La sujetó con una mano y con la otra ajustó las cuerdas, al probar el sonido no consiguió agradarle demasiado. Sabía que no podía hacer más.

Dejó sus dedos deslizarse a voluntad sobre las cuerdas, la melodía brotó de la nada. La magia fluía de dentro de nuevo. No quería pensar en la universidad, ya tenía mucho sobre sus hombros. Debía admitir que dos carreras eran realmente abrumadoras pero dejar una... era un martirio. Amaba lo que estudiaba y decidirse lo estaba matando.

Psicología o Literatura.

Su pasión y su vida. A la disputa. La guitarra y su voz eran una, entonando la misma canción, la misma tonada. La música podía con él, podía con esa bestia que agitándose dentro de él le recordaba la precaria situación a que se había reducido todo. Pensó que podía con ambas, sin descuidar la otra. Pero su vida, sus amigos, su trabajo no podían ser relegados a segundo plano. Y ahora debía decidirse por dos de sus más grandes pasiones. Un año entero preparándose, siendo aceptado en Cambriage, ni más ni menos y, sin embargo, la terrible obligación de abandonar una de las dos.

No podía.

Era demasiado difícil decidirse.

No quería.

Tocó y cantó, dejando que la música actuara como un calmante, como un bálsamo para su herida. Un sueño estaba muriendo. Una promesa estaba siendo rota. Ya no veía nada más que sus recuerdos y su angustia, no reparó en el joven que había entrado a la estancia y lo observaba fijamente, tan sólo escuchando e imaginando la incertidumbre que Mihaeru vislumbraba.

–_A lonely bard wandering across the lands am I. Singing dancing finding answers to every why. The taverns are full and one crosses my path, too. I just might reward myself with a beer or two__. __This inn the place of many romantic tales. On the loft women offer their sales. But my eyes they catch a girl beat by everyone. A slave she is but for me a rose undone._

La suave voz del rubio, las melancólicas notas de la guitarra, la confusión en sus ojos. Por fin comprendió parte de su frustración. Se sentía como un niño, desamparado en lo más profundo. Creía conocerlo. Ahora lo veía más claramente que nunca.

Dejó que tocara y, por medio de su amada música, se desahogara. Seguramente luego conectaría el reproductor de música y Nightwish sería lo que sonaría por mucho rato en su departamento, después de todo lo que cantaba era una de las canciones de ellos. Movió los labios tarareando las partes más agudas de la canción, las que la ronca voz no quería alcanzar: _Hear me sing, watch me dance. __Play that lute of thine and share with me this dance._

–_As she danced my eyes began to shine, rhere she was the maiden so divine. How could I approach her with my outlook so poor. Her beauty being much more than I could endure._

Mihaeru vestía una camiseta de mangas largas y unos vaqueros azules, sobre todo una chaqueta abierta. El cabello rubio sumamente desordenado y notables ojeras bajo sus ojos azules. Ahora más que nunca tenía esa notable imagen bohemia que tanto le caracterizaba.

–_So I asked if I could sing a chanson, with a language of ancient and of lore. Gathered the men around us me and the girl in rags. Soon were the melodies heard by everyone._

Mihaeru desentonó justo al final, no llegando ni a terminar la canción. Apretó la mandíbula y dejó a un lado la guitarra, casi con furia. Trataba de dominar su ira, la carga de emociones lo estaba matando. Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con una persona, esbelta, pelirroja y firme parada en el lumbral de la puerta, que lo escrutaba fijamente con sus ojos azules, tan fríos como el hielo. Pasó saliva, parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas un poco. Sentía tanta impotencia como miedo.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Yuriy? –preguntó finalmente, sin levantarse de la cama. Yuriy descruzó los brazos, caminó unos pasos y tomó de sobre la colcha azul índigo un librito pequeño. Justo encontró una frase muy interesante en latín.

–La filosofía es el arte de aprender a morir –tradujo al ingles, demostrando de nuevo sus grandes dotes para los idiomas. Ruso, japonés, ingles y latín. Próximamente francés, estaba en proceso. Ojeó un poco más el pequeño volumen, lo arrojó a la cama y se dedicó a observar de nuevo al rubio.

–Vete, por favor.

–En pie, daremos un paseo. Te invito un café –dijo como si no lo hubiera oído. No le dedicó ni una mirada, ocupado en leer los distintos títulos esparcidos sobre la cama. Mihaeru calló, apretando con fuerza los labios, sentía una terrible desolación.

Su vida se estaba desmoronando, se dijo mientras veía por la ventana el paisaje pasar a gran velocidad. Escuchó a Yuriy hacer los cambios a la velocidad para luego cruzar violentamente a la derecha. Una suave melodía escapaba por los modernos waffles del automóvil del pelirrojo. Bach, una maravilla de la música y el arte. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las notas.

Al detenerse frente a la bonita fachada de antaño de su café favorito, Yuriy mantuvo las manos en el volante, la vista al frente, casi sin moverse. A su lado Mihaeru permaneció en silencio el mismo tiempo, unos eternos segundos, quizá minutos, no les importó. El mayor de los dos respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, Mihaeru lo hizo seguidamente y bajaron del auto.

El frío del exterior les golpeó la cara, Mihaeru pensó que aquello era necesario. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabán largo negro, escudando parte de su rostro tras la bufanda azul grisáceo que cubría su cuello. Yuriy pasó a su lado con dirección a la puerta del establecimiento, ataviado con una gabardina más corta que la suya de color azul celeste, que iba perfectamente con sus hechizantes ojos y se ceñía al punto de su definida cintura. Entró detrás de él, el interior del local era cálido, agradable, con un suave olor a café, té, pastelillos y chocolate flotando como un afrodisíaco en el aire y una música muy leve pero agradable. El notable estilo ingles dentro era palpable hasta en la iluminación, era como la combinación de un pub y un café. Unas pocas personas ocupaban las mesas, tomando café y leyendo el diario o algún libro, una pareja con las manos entrelazadas, una chica ya universitaria llenando un crucigrama, los empleados yendo y viniendo con sus uniformes cafés y blancos, estéticos contra todo.

Uno de los chicos los saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y se acercó a ellos con las intenciones de atenderlos una vez se hubieran sentado en la mesa de siempre, cerca de la ventana, junto a la desgastada columna de ladrillo, bajo la maceta de plantas siempre lozanas.

–Buenas tardes. Sean bienvenidos.

–Buenas tardes, Benjamín. Lo de siempre –contestó Yuriy, dirigiéndole una tranquila sonrisa y una fugaz mirada.

–Claro –asintió, sin la necesidad de anotar nada en su libreta–. ¿Mihaeru?

–Un...

–Un chocolate caliente y un café pequeño, tráele panecillos con almendras –dijo el pelirrojo antes de que su compañero terminara. El joven Benjamín apartó unos mechones castaños de sus ojos verdes, casi pantanosos, que miraron curioso al par–. Por favor.

–De acuerdo. Cinco minutos –y se fue sin cuestionar, ya acostumbrado a la actitud siempre misteriosa de Yuriy.

Por su lado, Mihaeru le dirigió al chico frente suyo una mirada cargada de duda, ligeramente mosqueado, ya con la bufanda a medio quitar. Yuriy bajó el cuello de su chaqueta y acomodó los brazos sobre la mesa. Levantó una mirada, confirmando que su helecho favorito estuviera bien cuidado como siempre.

Tras un lastimero suspiro que indicaba que no iba a discutir el menor se encogió en la silla a esperar que llegara "su" pedido, cinco minutos después así fue. Se encontró aspirando hondamente el delicioso vapor que manaba de la bonita taza frente a sí. El café pequeño aún no estaba. Benjamín parecía conocerlos muy bien.

Yuriy a penas endulzó su café negro y tomó enseguida, dándose su tiempo para degustar, probar y disfrutar su pedido de siempre, con aquel inigualable toque a almendras, olía como Mihaeru.

–Come –dijo bajito, tomando uno de los buñuelos de mantequilla del platito frente a él, parte de la orden de siempre.

–Estúpido –dijo tomado la taza entre sus manos.

–Idiota –rebatió con el mismo tono indiferente, casi sin verlo.

El chocolate estaba muy bueno y los buñuelos recién hechos, debían ser de esa misma mañana, frescos y deliciosos. La atmósfera y el refrigerio ayudaron a diezmar la preocupación que lo carcomía por dentro.

–Debemos ir al cementerio este mes, recuerda que ya se cumple un año de su muerte. No quiero tener una aparición que me reproche mi falta de compromiso.

–Oh, él no haría eso.

–Eso no lo sabes –Mihaeru le miró acusadoramente, Yuriy se encogió de hombros y bebió más café, no dándole más importancia al hecho.

–Prefiero pensar que no.

–Prefiero ir a correr el riesgo.

–No te creía tan supersticioso –murmuró con sorna el rubio. Yuriy abrió uno de sus párpados y lo miró tras el bollo que comía.

–No lo soy –contestó rotundamente. A Mihaeru no le quedó más opción que aceptar esa confesión–. Debemos ir. ¿Bien?

–Bien –asintió vencido. No podía con él, pocas veces había podido.

Ya iba por la mitad de su exquisito chocolate y su cuarto panecillo de almendras cuando Yuriy habló, ganando su atención en el acto.

–Las leyes no son tan malas, hay que leer mucho pero vale la pena. Llegas a conocer mucho de la psicología humana –el estómago de Mihaeru experimentó una desagradable sacudida. Yuriy se lamió los labios, conciente de que dio en el clavo.

–La semana pasada eligieron a un grupo para participar en un juicio como abogados, entre ellos estoy yo, es la tercera vez que lo hago.

–Eso es genial –Yuriy agitó la mano en el aire, como restándole importancia.

–Es un buen cambio, a veces las simulaciones en clases son vanas y poco satisfactorias.

A pesar de su tristeza, Mihaeru sonrió divertido. Yuriy era extremadamente listo, sagaz, agudo, con el mejor léxico que hubiera escuchado para un chico de su edad, pero sobre todo, increíblemente astuto y sabio. Hablando de eso...

–Sea como sea, dime cómo entraste a mi casa –inquirió con notable tono de desconfianza, entrecerrando los párpados. El otro se encogió de hombros, restándole gravedad al asunto.

–Cómo usualmente lo hago.

–Sólo que esas veces yo soy quién te abre.

–¿Cuál es tú punto?

–Yuriy... –siseó en tono de advertencia.

–¿Acaso importa? –preguntó sencillamente–. Hay asuntos más importantes que tratar en estos momentos.

El rubio refunfuñó, mascullando incoherencias por lo bajo, claro signo de su mejor humor y al mismo tiempo de su creciente frustración. Le dirigió una mirada envenenada al elegante, atractivo y desgarbado pelirrojo frente a él, que revisaba los mensajes de texto de su móvil. Se permitió resoplar. Yuriy alzó una ceja.

–Qué amargado –dijo arrastrando las palabras, guardando el móvil en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta–. Bryan te envía saludos.

–Que se muera –rezongó.

–Sigues enojado –dictaminó con calma.

Era obvio que seguía molesto por su último encuentro, donde el alto fornido y aguileño muchacho, amigo y compañero de la facultad de ciencias jurídicas, con sus malintencionados comentarios había herido el orgullo del rubio.

Yuriy, pasando de él, alargó la mano sobre la mesa y tomó uno de los panecillos que habían sobrevivido al voraz gusto de Mihaeru. No pudo evitar notar, preocupado, que él apenas le vio de soslayo, sin decirle nada, alejar el plato o como mínimo golpear su mano.

Ya era obvio, el hechizo del momento, que le mantuvo entretenido, alegre se atrevería a decir, estaba acabándose rápidamente. Debía pensar en algo pronto o era probable que de nuevo se hundiera en la tristeza. Carraspeó, llamando al instante su atención.

–¿Seguirás con tu empleo?

–No puedo dejarlo y dudo encontrar algo mejor que se adapte a mi horario y situación. Necesito el trabajo.

–Puedo conseguir que entres como pasante al área de redacción de esa revista que tanto te gusta. Pero es necesario que estudies literatura. Pagan bien.

Mihaeru bajó la cabeza con cierto pesar y un terrible conflicto interno. Sentía como nuevamente la confusión, la incertidumbre y la decepción se agolpaban dentro de él, mareándolo con abrumadora fuerza.

–Estoy... tan confundido, Yuriy –musitó tras un largo silencio–. Todo... todo parece desmoronarse poco a poco, mi vida se cae en pedazos.

Escondió la cara entre sus manos, temblorosas. Escuchó a Yuriy suspirar y se sintió avergonzado.

–Discúlpame –susurró aun tras sus manos.

–Yo te invitó, ¿no? Benjamín, por favor.

El chico, que pasaba cerca, asintió y se apresuró a llevar la orden que traía en manos. El pelirrojo se masajeó el puente de la nariz, preparando su argumento. Esperó a que el café estuviera sobre la mesa para hablarle.

–Cortesía de la casa –dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes–. Disfrútalo, Miha.

–Gracias –musitó apartando las manos. Benjamín le dirigió una última sonrisa y se marchó.

Yuriy endulzó él mismo el café.

–Fue tu decisión estudiar ambas, sabías que sería difícil con un empleo a cuestas.

–Pensé que podría con todo...

–Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, sin ayuda.

No es cierto, pensó Mihaeru. Claro que había recibido ayuda, de muchas personas, de él sobre todo. Recordaba las primeras semanas en Londres, ciudad natal de su pare. Lo veía como un lugar frío, oscuro y extraño. Sus tíos paternos, únicos familiares en Gran Bretaña, le facilitaron una habitación hasta que encontrara un lugar para vivir. Al día siguiente a su llegada y durante una semana buscó con ahínco un empleo, sufriendo constantes decepciones.

Fue al segundo día de haber empezado las clases en ambas facultades que todo empezó a recobrar el sentido en su vida. El día inició un tanto movido y tras cuatro horas de clases en psicología se dirigió a la facultad de literatura. Se sentía débil, había descuidado mucho sus comidas y hábitos alimenticios, le daba vueltas la cabeza y, sin más, soltó los libros y se desvaneció, precipitándose por una de las tantas escaleras del edificio. Al despertar se encontraba en uno de los mejores hospitales de la zona, descubriéndose alimentado por vía intravenosa y un fuerte dolor en la mano.

–Ya has despertado –dijo un hombre joven, sonriéndole–. Soy Mystel Lewis. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Bien... Creo. ¿Qué pasó?

–Sinceramente, tuviste suerte. Sólo te doblaste la muñeca –dijo el doctor revisando su historial médico. Al ver su largo y alborotado cabello rubio estaba amarrado en un trenza y sus ojos azules, que resplandecían gallardamente al hablarle, alzó una ceja. _Pero qué doctor tan peculiar_. Cuando él se mostró preocupado por la cuenta el hombre rió y dijo, con voz agradable–: Ya eso está arreglado. El chico que te trajo se encargó de eso.

–¿El chico que me trajo?. ¿Quién era? –se apresuró a preguntar–. ¿Cómo se llama?

–Yuriy Ivanov, si no me equivoco. Llegó contigo en brazos y se fue tras dejarte a mi cargo sin esperar resultados.

No supo si aquello que sentía era vergüenza, agradecimiento o molestia, como si le hubieran insultado.

–Tratamos de localizar a algún familiar, dimos con la embajada griega. Nos facilitaron el número de tus tíos. No han podido venir pero dijeron...

–No importa –le cortó, con expresión seria–. Eso no importa.

Se levantó, más que dispuesto a irse. Por poco cayó al suelo, con un terrible mareo. Apartó al doctor agradeciendo su ayuda y le hizo prometer que se quedaría hasta comer.

–Luego podrás irte. Le pediré a alguna enfermera que te traiga algo. Por ahora recuéstate y descansa. Puedes ver la televisión, tenemos satelital.

–Gracias, doctor.

–No hay de qué. Puedes llamarme Mystel solamente –Mihaeru, aunque asintió, pensó que sería mejor sólo llamarlo "doctor" –. Vendré a verte más tarde, ¿bien?

Cerca de las seis de la tarde le dieron de alta y fe al llegar que sus tíos le preguntaron cómo se encontraba, con una sonrisa forzada entró a su alcoba, alegando que estaba muy cansado. Le dejaron que descansara y declinó la oferta de su tía de cenar, sabiendo que faltaba la última promesa que le hizo al doctor. Ya acostado, lo único que podía pensar era en que estaba solo allí y en un nombre: Yuriy Ivanov.

Días después Mihaeru estuvo al pendiente en la universidad en caso de toparse con el misterioso Yuriy. Había ido a información y al decanato pero no le dijeron gran cosa. Aquellos días continuó con la empresa de buscar empleo. Un día, lluvioso como ninguno que había visto, entró a una vieja tienda de antigüedades, llena de polvo, libros, muñecas de porcelana, ropa de época, figurillas de porcelana y otro centenar de cosas inusuales y extravagantes. Buscaba refugiarse de la lluvia y al entrar se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse tantas maravillas reunidas en un solo lugar. Acercó las manos a una cajita que parecía de música, tallada maravillosamente muchos años atrás por el estado de la madera.

–¿Puedo ayudarte? –preguntó la rasposa voz de un anciano, sobresaltándolo. Su cara arrugada y sus sienes canosas le daban cierto aire agradable, sin embargo, su expresión de enojo era bastante notable. Balbució un par de cosas tímidamente–. ¿Y bien?

–Volveré en otro momento, señor Dickenson –dijo otra voz.

Hasta ese momento Mihaeru no había reparado en la desgarbada y alta figura frente al mostrador, detrás del cual estaba el viejo tendero. Era un muchacho pelirrojo, con el cabello largo atado en una coleta baja y algunos mechones sobre su níveo rostro. Sus labios rojos estaban fuertemente apretados y sus ojos azules parecían dos témpanos de hielo, a tal grado que le helaron la sangre. Vestía una gastada chaqueta color vino. Le pareció lo más curioso en todo el lugar.

El anciano gruñó.

–De acuerdo, pero no te prometo nada.

El joven asintió, tomó unas cosas en la mesa y se apresuró a irse, ignorándolo al pasar a su lado. Se sintió extrañamente ofendido pero quiso no reparar en eso. La voz del anticuario detuvo al pelirrojo, que justo abría la puerta, dejando entrar aire frío y agua.

–Escucha bien, Yuriy, a veces la búsqueda no suele terminar en buenos términos. Ten eso presente.

–Ya lo sé, anciano –dijo su voz aterciopelada, que arrastraba algunas letras, cargada de ira.

Finalmente se fue.

–¿Qué quieres, muchacho? No tienes apariencia de venir a comprar algo y preferiría que te fueras de aquí si vienes a hablarme de escudos o historias familiares. Ya tuve mucho por el día de hoy.

–Ah... Sólo me refugiaba de la lluvia. Lo siento –se excusó incómodo, con la curiosidad carcomiendo su mente–. Yo... venía de una entrevista de trabajo y me cogió de improviso. Aún no me acostumbro al clima londinense.

–¿Eres extranjero? –preguntó el señor Dickeson, escrutándolo detenidamente con la mirada.

–Sí, técnicamente. Soy en parte ingles, señor.

Las espesas cejas del hombre se elevaron con sorpresa y cruzó el mostrador, acercándose lentamente a él. Una gran barriga y una calva prominente hacían gracioso contraste con el asombro tallado en sus arrugadas facciones.

–¿Estudias?

–Sí, en la Universidad de Cambriage, señor. Literatura y Psicología.

–¿Simultáneamente?

–Así es –el hombre repasó sus facciones con mucho interés.

–Admirable, admirable... –murmuró.

Mihaeru empezaba a sentirse realmente incómodo ante la intensa y analítica mirada que le dirigía el tendero. Unos instantes después sonrió afable y se frotó las manos, le invitó a pasar y tomar una taza de té, alegando que de seguro conocía y entendía las costumbres inglesas. Mihaeru no supo, mejor dicho, no pudo negarse y se vio arrastrado a la trastienda para terminar sentado en una desgastada mesa de caoba con detalles en la madera bellísimos y una taza de té humeante bajo su nariz. Observó curioso la taza, en forma de una flor, el plato eran las hojas y los terrones estaban ligeramente coloreados, como si fueran las hadas del jardín de porcelana. Unos panecillos con pastas y dos servilletas amarillentas con encajes adornaban el centro, como una bizarra taza de té de las ninfas.

–Dijiste que buscabas empleo, ¿es cierto eso?

–Sí, es correcto. Necesito un empleo –suspiró abatido.

–Tus estudios deben ser un tanto costosos. Dos facultades a la vez... –el señor Dickenson sorbió de su té. Vio que él no había tocado su taza–. Oh, no seas tímido, bebe, bebe o sentiré que me has despreciado.

–Oh, sí... –tomó la taza y, secretamente, agradeció el calor que inundó su cuerpo.

–¿Está bueno? Muy bien... ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?

–Mihaeru, señor, Mihaeru Pope.

–Pope, como Alexander Pope, claro. ¿Has leído sus obras? Entre mis volúmenes la tengo. Creo haberte escuchado decir que no eres totalmente ingles. ¿Podrías explicarme?

–Ah... –Mihaeru bebió más té, con la esperanza de alargar el momento. Decididamente no se sentía cómodo a contar este tipo de cosas con un hombre al que recién conocía–. Bueno yo...

–¿Sí? –algo en los acuosos ojillos oscuros del hombre le brindó la confianza necesaria para bajar la taza y hablar.

–Mi padre es ingles y rumano. Viajó a Grecia por sus estudios, allí conoció a mi madre. Yo me crié en Rumania, estuve allí los primeros años de mi vida pero luego... –su mirada se fue apagando gradualmente de forma inconsciente, el anciano entrecerró los ojos, no perdiendo detalle de sus expresiones-. Mi madre y yo viajamos a Grecia. Más adelante conseguí una beca para la universidad de Cambrige y vine aquí.

–Una historia interesante, verdaderamente –murmuró el anciano. Bebió un poco más y lo miró largo y tendido por unos minutos enteros, a Mihaeru le costó sostener su mirada–. Cuando te vi presentí algo extraño, sin dudas sobresales del montón. Supongo que en parte fueron tus facciones, lo otro...

Dejó la frase en el aire y terminó de tomar el té. El rubio se apresuró a hacerlo rápidamente, deseando que la lluvia cesara, ya que no podía salir con semejante diluvio... Fue entonces cuándo lo recordó.

–Disculpe, señor... Quisiera preguntarle algo.

–Adelante, hijo, adelante.

–Ese muchacho que antes estuvo en la tienda hablando con usted...

–¡Ah, _ese_ pelirrojo! –saltó sin dejarlo acabar-. Vino porque quería que investigara sobre el árbol genealógico de su familia pero sigo diciéndole que es muy difícil poder armar uno coherente en su caso... Creo que el tuyo sería más complicado ya que son tres ramas diferentes: la griega, la inglesa y la rumana. No cobro muy caro y...

–¡No, se equivoca! No se trata de eso. Es su nombre... ¿Cuál es su apellido?

–Para qué lo quieres saber? –preguntó con suspicacia, alzando una ceja y achicando los ojos–. Lo siento, política y ética.

Y Mihaeru le contó su curiosa experiencia en las escaleras y cómo el médico le había dado el nombre de alguien a que, todavía, no había podido localizar.

–Tienen el mismo nombre, esto es todo. Me gustaría encontrarlo para hablar con él. Quisiera saber si fue él la persona que me salvó.

–Quizá. ¿Cómo te dijeron que se llamaba?

–Cómo era... a ver... –dijo pensativo, estrujándose el cerebro para estudiar sus recuerdos–. Yuriy algo... Yuriy Iva... Ivanov... ¡Sí, es algo así, estoy casi seguro!

El señor Dickenson abrió grande los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Mihaeru tomó nota de ese detalle y, tras meditarlo un poco, se atrevió a preguntar por la identidad del chico pelirrojo de mirada fría.

–¿Cómo se llama el joven que estuviera aquí antes?

–Lo siento, hijo, ya te lo dije, política del negocio y ética personal. No puedo develar así el nombre de mis clientes, sólo los que trabajen aquí están en el derecho de saberlo... Buscas empleo, ¿verdad?

–Así es. Ahora me quedo con mis tíos, por eso es tan importante que consiga empleo, no quiero ser una molestia para ellos y me ahorraría muchos inconvenientes.

–Entonces tengo una proposición para ti –dijo misteriosamente el señor Dickenson, inclinándose sobre la mesa tanto como le permitía su enorme estómago. También él se acercó–. Ya estoy muy viejo como para hacerme cargo de este lugar yo solo, además míralo, todo lleno de polvo y desordenado... Lo que necesito son manos fuertes, brazos firmes, una juventud envidiable. Un ayudante joven que se encargue de ciertas cosas... ¿No te interesa?

Esa tarde perdió la primera clase de su bloque de la tarde por cambiar parte de sus horarios, para que se adaptaran mejor al horario de su nuevo trabajo.

Por las mañanas iba a la escuela, en las tardes trabajaba y por las noches cubría su otra carrera. Su vida pareció recomponerse, leía y curioseaba cada cosa, cada rincón de la tienda mientras barría, desempolvaba y ordenaba artículos. El anciano era el que atendía a los clientes mientras él se encargaba de otros tanto trabajillos. Incluso logró conseguir gratuitamente un par de libros necesarios para sus dos carreras entre los muchos volúmenes que ocupaban espacio en los libreros de la tienda.

Cierto día, a dos semanas de trabajo, mientras barría la trastienda escuchó la campana de la entrada sonar, indicando que alguien había entrado. Lo siguiente fue el característico gruñido del señor Dickenson y una voz aterciopelada y fría al tiempo. Se le heló la sangre. Era Yuriy, el mismo chico que un par de semanas antes había encontrado en la tienda, "importunando" a su jefe.

Escuchó la conversación con la oreja pegada a la puerta, aunque no entendía del todo bien. Alrededor de unos veinte minutos después la campanilla sonó nuevamente. Abrió la puerta y, respirando con profundidad, preguntó:

–¿Quién es ese muchacho?

–Ya eres parte del negocio... Se llama Yuriy Ivanov, el mismo que te llevó al hospital aquella vez.

Yuriy Ivanov.

Preguntó todo acerca de él al señor Dickenson y a cuanto profesor de la Universidad pudiera. En un par de días sabía que Yuriy, como él, no era originario de Inglaterra, se había ganado una beca, que era ruso, estudiaba leyes y tenía pocos amigos.

–¿Cómo van tus investigaciones con respecto al joven Yuriy? –preguntó un día el anciano tendero. Dejó de leer el libro de poesía que sostenía, pensando en la respuesta. Había estado a la caza, demorándose a propósito en el comedor, la librería y la biblioteca, buscando el característico cabello rojo, incluso pasando frente a la facultad de leyes. Pero no había podido dar con él.

–Infructuosa, sé lo básico, pero...

–¿Por qué insistes tanto en buscarlo? –preguntó suspicaz. Él trago duro.

–No todos los días te salva la vida un desconocido que, precisamente, suele venir a dónde trabajas. Quiero agradecerle y pagarle lo que le debo del hospital.

–Sí que eres orgulloso, muchacho.

–¿Le parece? –preguntó con una sonrisa de circunstancia. La campanilla de la puerta sonó. Se volvió con una sonrisa a darle la bienvenida al nuevo cliente pero se detuvo en seco–. Bienve...

–Yuriy –saludó el señor Dickenson, con voz ruda y poco amigable, a diferencia de cómo era el resto del tiempo. El joven miró al anciano y saludó murmurando un "Señor Dickenson", rígido pero desgarbado.

**Eso es todo. Por suerte no es muy largo y actualizaré pronto. El plan original era actualizar la semana pasada pero... Al parecer muchas cosas dejan de salir bien a veces... Por algo será, pienso yo. Sin más me despido y prometo actualizar la próxima semana a más tardar, recomendándoles oír las canciones que nombré al principio. Son gran fuente de inspiración. Oka-san, feliz cumpleaños y feliz día de las madres! Ojalá te haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

"_**La guerra es un joven muriendo y un anciano hablando" (Epitafio)**_


	2. Verdades a medias, esencia de almendras

Regresé

**Regresé! Perdón por la tardanza, últimamente la universidad, la tesis de curso y las actividades escolares me han tenido muy distraída y han mermado mi tiempo hasta decir basta, para colmo, esta semana va a ser la más pesada pero, por suerte, dentro de dos semanas me voy!! Así es, me gradúo!! Se acabó la escuela!! O.O TT-TT Ok, voy a extrañar todo eso, pero ese no es el punto, quería agradecerles a las tres bellas (sí, sé que lo son) personas que me dejaron R&R. GabZ-sama, muy agradecida, y no se preocupe, tómese su tiempo n.n Mi queridísima loca cambia nombres, Roseriot, sé bienvenida de nuevo! Tiempo sin saber de ti! Es un gusto ver que te gustara y que estés tan emocionada, me hace sentir muy satisfecha de mi escritura. En cuanto a ti, oka-san, gracias, gracias por leer, espero que no les decepcione el descenlase y mucho menos el final, pues no estoy todavía muy satisfecha con él y les pido más paciencia en cuanto al tiempo, ya muy pronto tendré mucho de qué disponer.**

**Sumary:**

**2-. Verdades a medias, esencia de almendras**

Mihaeru lo único que podía hacer era ver los profundos y helados ojos que, tras unos momentos, le dedicaron una mirada curiosa y luego otra despreciativa.

La ira, el desencanto, la indignación y la vergüenza recorrieron rápidamente su cuerpo como cruel ponzoña. _Engreído_.

El joven se dirigió directamente al mostrador, esperando que el señor Dickenson fuera hasta allí para atenderlo. El hombre lo miró con molestia, luego con cansancio. Suspiró e hizo amago de ir hacia él. Mihaeru frunció el ceño y lo detuvo posando una mano en su hombro. Su jefe pareció extrañado. Él se sonó la garganta y, aún con el libro en las manos, se aproximó al alto joven.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Al principio sólo lo miró, tras unos segundos de silencio se volvió y dijo de manera cortante:

–Necesito hablar con el señor Dickenson.

–Hijo, permíteme –se adelantó el tendero, aproximándose hasta los dos jóvenes, que se miraban fijamente, uno frío y el otro desafiante. Mihaeru pareció enojarse, por lo que se retiró y devolvió el libro a su estante, sacando unos y cambiándolos de lugar para revertir el proceso–. Yuriy, ¿qué me traes hoy?

–¿En qué piensas?

Levantó de pronto la mirada y recordó dónde y con quién estaba. Sonrió apenado y tomó la tacita de café, que estaba casi frío.

–En nada importante –se apresuró a decir. Yuriy alzó una delgada ceja del otro lado de la mesa.

–Entonces sí que hay algo –Mihaeru sonrió ciertamente apenado.

–Te prometo que no es nada.

Una última y avergonzada sonrisa antes de que se quedaran en silencio, los ojos de Yuriy totalmente fijos en el rostro de Mihaeru, ya sin entender o suponer en qué estaría pensando, pues más que triste parecía añorar algo. La suave música que ambientaba el restauran trajo de pronto recuerdos a Yuriy, pues aquella fue la misma tonada que escucharon al entrar por primera vez y juntos al local.

Mihaeru era tan tímido y reticente con él que a veces daba la impresión de estar incómodo. Aquel día había ido a la tienda de antigüedades en su auto, un flamante Volvo negro. Ingresó a la tienda y encontró al anciano asegurando la caja registradora mientras Mihaeru barría los alrededores. Compartieron una tensa mirada hasta que le dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el señor Dickenson, notablemente confundido.

–Está lloviendo –y observó a Mihaeru–. Puedo llevarte si quieres. Tengo una clase a las siete pero hay tiempo si quieres un aventón.

Claro, el chico no pudo disimular su sorpresa y él tuvo suerte de ocultar la gracia que le daba todo el asunto tras una máscara de indiferencia. El señor Dickenson hizo un sonido raro que le ganó la atención de los jóvenes sobre él. Con un gesto le dijo a Mihaeru que podía irse, le quitó la escoba y casi lo empujó hacia la trastienda, alegando que tenía que buscar su abrigo y bufanda rápidamente.

–Pero... –intentó hablar el chico.

–Nada, nada. Te ofrecen muy amablemente llevarte, no desperdicies esta oportunidad. Vamos.

De esa forma, los dos terminaron en la entrada, despidiéndose de un divertido hombre. Reinó el silencio algunos segundos, donde Yuriy miraba al frente, totalmente estoico y Mihaeru al piso, evidentemente incómodo. Una suave lluvia caía sobre las avenidas y calles, levantando una ligera neblina a pesar de que no había anochecido. La mayoría de los comercios de la zona se preparaban para cerrar, pero era claro que todavía faltaba tiempo, por lo cual la actuación de su jefe dejaba anonadado a Mihaeru.

–Ven –murmuró Yuriy, comenzando a caminar hasta su auto, ignorando la lluvia. El otro salió de su ensimismamiento y se apresuró a seguirlo, queriendo refugiarse de la fría lluvia.

Una vez dentro el pelirrojo encendió la radio, la calefacción y giró el volante, todo con movimientos rápidos, como si fuera alguna clase de rutina a la que ya estuviera acostumbrado. Mihaeru abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar la música: Vladimir Horowits, un gran compositor ruso. De pronto, recordó que Yuriy era ruso, dato que de seguro no sabría de no haber investigado.

No se atrevió a preguntar a dónde iban, ni siquiera abrió la boca para hablar, dejando al más alto conducir en paz, con la fría mirada fija al frente, donde se agitaban los limpiaparabrisas en parsimonioso movimiento. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una fachada de estilo ingles a lo antiguo que algún tiempo atrás hubiera visto en sus tantos intentos de obtener un trabajo, días que prefería dejar en el pasado por su crudeza. La música paró y esa fue su señal para bajarse, con los labios apretados y expresión ansiosa, como si le fueran a atacar desprevenido en cualquier momento.

Siguió la alta figura del pelirrojo hasta la puerta del establecimiento, que resultó ser un café. Aspiró hondo el olor que inundaba el aire, disfrutando del calor que prontamente inundó sus sentidos, en aquella agradable atmósfera de calidez. Habían mesas distribuidas por todo el local, algunas con asientos acolchados sujetos a las paredes. Una barra al final, con una indecible variedad de vinos y granos de lo que parecían distintas clases de café.

Yuriy ya se había dirigido a una de las mesas redondas y blancas que se repartían en el espacio, junto a una columna cuadrada de ladrillos y bajo un helecho que colgaba del techo.

Ocupó la silla frente a Yuriy, todavía recorriendo el lugar con sus curiosos ojos.

–Buenas, Yuriy. Bienvenido.

–Hola, Benjamín, buenas tardes –saludó a un joven de pacífica mirada, que le sonreía como reconociendo a un viejo amigo–. Dame lo de siempre, por favor.

–Con gusto –se volvió a Mihaeru, que le observaba también con curiosidad. Le sonrió afablemente y preguntó–: ¿Qué ve a querer?

–Eh... –titubeó–. ¿Qué me recomienda?

–Panecillos y pastas de mantequilla, fruta seca, nueces, chocolate y salado. También hay gran variedad de té. El dueño de este lugar hace el mejor café de todo Londres y le agrega distintas esencias según el gusto de la persona.

–¿Esencias? ¿Tendrá esencia de almendras? –recibió un tranquilo asentimiento como respuesta–. ¡Eso me gustaría! Un café pequeño con esencia a almendras.

–Uno grande, Benjamín –Mihaeru le miró sorprendido pero Yuriy no dio muestras de inmutare.

–A la orden, con permiso –Benjamin se retiró y un nuevo silencio reinó entre ellos.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Yuriy, cruzando descuidadamente las piernas.

–Mihaeru Pope.

–Yo soy...

–Yuriy Ivanov, lo sé –dijo evitando su mirada. Yuriy, tras reponerse de su sorpresa asintió–. También sé que estudias derecho en Cambriage.

–Sí, así es. Estoy becado. ¿Cuál es tu caso?

–Estudio psicología y literatura inglesa gracias a una beca.

Yuriy levantó un ceja, impresionado.

–¿De dónde eres? –levantó la otra ceja al verlo rodar los ojos y sonreír afectadamente.

–Lo siento... Nací en Rumania, pero mi madre es griega y mi padre inglés y rumano.

–Interesante mezcla de etnias.

–Eso es lo que me han dicho –dijo divertido–. ¿Tú?

–Ruso, de ambos padres.

–Dominas bien el inglés.

–También el latín y el japonés.

–¿Japonés? –se sorprendió, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

–Tengo un amigo ruso y japonés, algo inusual, como tú –Mihaeru no supo qué cara poner–. Fue él quien me enseñó el idioma. Ahora mismo estoy estudiando francés, inspirado por Rousseau, gran hombre por cierto. El latín es por leyes, ya sabes: Sócrates, Aristóteles y todos esos tíos tan listos.

–Comprendo –Benjamin regresó con una bandeja con dos tazas y un plato con buñuelos de mantequilla–. Gracias. Se ve delicioso.

–Que aproveche. Disfrútenlo.

–No tenías porqué molestarte –dijo Mihaeru, encantado con el sabor exquisito de su bebida. Su compañero se encogió de hombros, tomando él también de su pedido.

–Pero ya lo hice, ¿no es cierto? –comentó despreocupado–. ¿Mañana tienes clases por la tarde?

–Sí, en la facultad de psicología. Creo que hasta las... cuatro de la tarde, con suerte.

–Interesante...

–¿Eso crees?

–¿Te gusta la lectura? –a pesar de que el brusco cambio de tema sorprendió a Mihaeru, respondió la pregunta con un débil "sí, mucho" que desencadenó otra serie de preguntas parecidas a esa. Yuriy lo llevó a casa algún rato después, prometiéndole, de manera misteriosa, volverse a ver.

Y al día siguiente... al día siguiente, al salir de sus clases, charlando divertido con Aaron, encontró el ya conocido Volvo negro y recostado de este, la delgada y atractiva figura de Yuriy, que no parecía prestar atención a las jóvenes que cuchicheaban y reían al mirarlo, o pasar cerca de él. Mihaeru no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al verlo tan pedante, perfecto e indiferente allí, siendo objeto de comentarios y miradas en su mayoría lujuriosas.

Le sorprendió verlo con un cigarro en los labios, mirando de manera aburrida la pantalla de su móvil. Era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad. De pronto recordó que el día anterior le había dicho a qué hora salía de sus clases de psicología. Alzó una ceja, entre sorprendido y halagado.

–Disculpa, Aaron –se excusó con su sorprendido compañero para al siguiente momento bajar los escalones que lo separaban de Ivanov.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista y curvó la comisura de sus labios al verlo, mientras guardaba el celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Algunos mechones rojos y lacios caían por su pálido y límpido rostro, con el resto de su cabello recogido en una firme coleta en su nuca. _Joder_.

Sí, se veía endemoniadamente bien en aquel momento.

–No deberías fumar –dijo acomodando bien los libros que llevaba en las manos. Con sus largos dedos Yuriy apartó el cigarrillo de su boca y lanzó una bocanada de humo que a Mihaeru no le pareció nada desagradable. Se preguntó a qué podría deberse.

–Hola para ti también –replicó Yuriy sin molestarse. Se irguió, separándose del auto–. Estoy en finales.

–No te justifica.

–Tienes razón –y el rubio supo que Yuriy seguiría fumando, sin importar lo que dijera. Dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo apagó con el pie–. ¿Te llevo?

–¿Me estuviste esperando?

–¿Te haría feliz pensar eso? –Mihaeru alzó una ceja. ¡Qué raro era!–. ¿Y bien?

–Vale, ¿por qué no? –accedió encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó asiento sobre la tapicería de cuero, notando un claro olor entre menta y cigarrillo. Por lo cuidado que estaba el auto, tanto dentro como por fuera, Mihaeru supuso que el olor provenía del mismo Yuriy, cuando se enclaustraba en su interior luego de haber fumado. Claro que notó las otras dos colillas a sus pies antes de entrar. Evitó hacer comentarios.

El clima, para variar, era lluvioso, el cielo plomizo y el aire frío. Yuriy no parecía notarlo mucho, menos protegido del viento y la lluvia que él.

–¿A dónde vamos? –aventuró finalmente, moviendo su entumecido cuello. Agradecía el hecho de estar en el cálido interior de aquel automóvil, al ver algunas gotas chocar contra las ventanas y el parabrisas.

–¿A dónde te apetece ir? –preguntó a su vez el otro, ofreciéndole una goma de mascar que antes reposaba en el salpicadero. Mihaeru le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza, luego Yuriy tomó una. ¡De allí venía el olor a menta!

Luego de ese día, Yuriy se volvió una constante en su vida. La vida no fue tan gris. Por lo menos, no a su lado.

Y así pasaron los meses, hasta este momento, que como otros, compartían juntos y en silencio. Tenían su historia, se dijo mirando por las ventanas multicolores del café, una grata historia que le llenaba de recuerdos. Lloviznaba, como esas lluvias ocasionales en primavera.

–Mihaeru –el nombrado lo miró, casi expectante. De haberse fijado, Yuriy habría reído–. He estado pensando, sabes, sobre volver a Rusia al terminar el semestre, en primavera. Creo que ya es hora de regresar.

–Ya veo...

–Tal vez me motive un poco más, o sirva para despajarme. Tendré tiempo de pensar sobre... ciertas cosas. Quizá visite la tumba de mis padres. Hace mucho que no dejo flores.

–Eso se oye bien.

Intentó sonreírle, pero el gesto salió flojo. Tras otro prolongado silencio, Yuriy comprendió algo: Mihaeru estaba triste y le extrañaría. Una oleada de calos se extendió por su pecho y su estómago. Tras un inhumano esfuerzo por no sonreír se inclinó en la silla, puso su mano sobre la de él y susurró, sólo para que lo escuchara:

–Quiero que vengas, quiero que lo conozcas. Sería... importante para mí.

El rubio contuvo el aire, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Palideció y al siguiente momento sus mejillas se afiebraron. Las palabras se trabaron en su garganta, repentinamente seca. Bajó la mirada, totalmente turbado, con un enjambre de mariposas en el estómago. Yuriy apretó unos segundos su mano antes de apartarla, para decir con voz grave:

–Pero la única manera de que puedas es dejar alguna facultad, sino el tiempo no estará a tu favor.

Quiso gritar de la impotencia.

No hablaron más, no hubieran podido de todos modos. Yuriy sabía que nada más podría decir; él olvidó cómo articular palabras. Lo odio y al siguiente instante se retractó.

Mihaeru no pudo evitar recordar el día terrible, algunos meses atrás, cuando Yuriy se convirtió en su mejor amigo, la persona más importante en aquel frío país para él. Por la mañana, luego de haber asistido a la única clase que tenía hasta la tarde, huyó a su nuevo y recién obtenido departamento de miradas curiosas. Se fue a pie, sin advertir a nadie. Sabía que había sido muy duro con Mathilda, su amiga de la facultad de literatura al irse así sin avisar y que su novio, un tal Claude, debía considerarlo un demente. No le importaba.

A nadie le importó mucho cómo pudiera tomarlo de ése lado del mundo, eso estuvo claro al colgar el teléfono.

Por la mañana todo había empezado como cualquier otro día. Todo de la manera tranquila a la que se estaba acostumbrando. No tenía mucho tiempo de haberse ido del departamento de sus tíos, cosa que agradecía a veces, como cuando leía durante horas sin interrupciones o esas veces que la música que escuchaba era estruendosa, pero nadie le decía nada.

Tenía clases a las ocho de la mañana y se levantó a las siete. Luego de ducharse y vestirse lo suficientemente abrigado para no pasar frío en ese _condenado clima_, fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Terminando con los emparedados llegó un mensaje de texto a su móvil. Ya sabía de quién era y lo que decía pero de igual forma se acercó a leerlo.

Calzó sus zapatos, se ató la bufanda al cuello y metió el desayuno en su mochila cargada de libros y un trabajo que le dio demasiados dolores de cabeza pero que sin dudas era su mejor obra hasta la fecha. El mensaje era claro y específico, ya iba saliendo de su departamento, pero conociendo como conocía a Yuriy Ivanov, eso significaba que más le valía bajar lo más pronto posible. Sin nadie dentro del auto más que él mismo, Yuriy volaba como piloto de Fórmula 1.

Tuvo tiempo de comprar el diario en el puesto frente a su edificio departamental e intercambiar un par de mensajes con su compañero del trabajo antes de que un flamante Volvo negro se detuviera frente a él.

–Buenos días –dijo sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

–Buenos días. ¿Hay algo bueno? –preguntó Yuriy poniéndose en marcha. Mihaeru paseó la vista rápidamente por la primera página del periódico antes de contestar.

–Liverpool no ha jugado.

–Eso ya lo sé. Es importante saber del enemigo, es todo –Mihaeru rodó los ojos, pasando la página. Cómo suponía, igual que todas las semanas, Yuriy se detuvo en una cafetería para pedir un café _muy _cargado con el que _sobrevivir_ hasta el almuerzo. Se quejó del embotellamiento, de un par de profesores en exceso catedráticos y de que ese café no era tan bueno como los que servía Benjamin pero comió con verdadero gusto el emparedado que le dio el rubio y lo terminó justo antes de llegar a la universidad–. ¿Sales a las doce?

–Sí. Nos vemos en la entrada, es mi turno de pagar el almuerzo.

–Bien. Entonces nos vemos a las doce con diez minutos. Ya sé que te falta ese libro mezquino y la cola para la fotocopiadora es larga aquí. Insisto en que tienen una secta adoradora de libros.

–Lo que digas, Yuriy. Que tengas una buena mañana.

–Si el estúpido viejo de la primera hora me lo permite –y Mihaeru bajó del auto para verlo alejarse hacia la facultad de Derecho. La sonrisa prevalecía en sus labios aun cuando lo perdió de vista. Sí, definitivamente Yuriy era especial.

La mañana pasó sin contratiempos para Mihaeru, hasta llegó temprano a todas sus clases. Entregó el endemoniado trabajo, terminó de leer el diario (que luego se lo quedaría Yuriy), dejando el crucigrama en blanco, claro está y sacó las copias antes de las doce y cinco, lo que le daba más tiempo para no hacer nada.

Entonces sonó el teléfono. Pidió disculpas a Mathilda, con quien sostenía una animada charla y contestó. La gran cantidad de dígitos en la pantalla le dijeron que era una llamada extranjera. Conocía bien el código, le llamaban desde Grecia, sin dudas. Se llevó una sorpresa al no escuchar a su madre, sino una voz nasal que correspondía a una de sus tías. Su cara de extrañeza mutó a una de pasmo en cuestión de segundos, lo poco que duró la llamada.

–Lo siento, me tengo que ir –dijo a Mathilda y a su novio, que lo miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Eran las doce y nueve.

Una vez azotada la puerta de entrada de su departamento envió un mensaje de texto, con mano temblorosa, a Aaron, compañero de la facultad de psicología, que faltaría ese día a las clases, que le agradecería mucho que le dejase por correo electrónico los temas vistos y, de ser posible, las láminas virtuales que algunos profesores solían utilizar.

De un tirón se quitó lo zapatos, arrojó sobre el sofá la chaqueta blanca y la bufanda (parte necesaria en su indumentaria con el condenadamente frío clima de Gran Bretaña) y fue directo a su cama, para arrojarse sobre esta y cubrirse hasta las orejas con su edredón.

El paso del tiempo no importaba, por eso no supo cuánto había estado allí cuando su celular vibró y reprodujo una canción indicando una llamada entrante. Decidió ignorarla a sabiendas de quién era, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. El timbre del departamento también sonó. Luego de un rato, supo que de seguir así se volvería loco.

Rezongando y con los ojos hinchados miró el número al tiempo que iba hacia la puerta. Yuriy, recostado del marco de la entrada, acabó la llamada y guardó su móvil en la gabardina negra, que contaba con muchísimos bolsillos.

Dejó la puerta abierta, rodó los ojos y sin pronunciar palabra regresó a la cama, donde se escondió de nueva cuenta bajo las sábanas. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Yuriy aproximándose por el pasillo. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca al ver la ropa tirada lejos y escuchar la melancólica música que sonaba en el reproductor de sonido que él mismo le había obsequiado a Mihaeru.

–Sal de allí –ordenó al bulto bajo las sábanas.

–No –fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo. Frunció el ceño con molestia.

Tras soltar un bufido fue hasta el chico y apartó la sábana para poder verlo. Mihaeru le reprochó con la mirada y se cubrió de nuevo. Yuriy se la apartó otra vez.

–¿Qué quieres?

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada.

–Pues nada no me parece para la escena que me recibió. Empieza a hablar.

–Yuriy... –gimoteó haciéndose un ovillo–. Ahora no, por favor. Quiero hundirme en la desesperación por lo que reste de semana y pensar que no es necesario ver la escasa luz del sol por ahora, me deprime el cielo inglés.

–Te mueres en Rusia.

–Debería entonces sacarme un pasaje sin escalas.

–Tú no eres tan pesimista –dijo, ocupando un lugar al borde del colchón. Un sonidito ahogado salió de debajo de el cubrecamas–. No puede ser tan malo.

–¿Quieres apostar? No tengo nada que perder.

Eso enfureció a Yuriy, aunque no quiso saber la razón exacta, por lo que se levantó de golpe y detuvo la música, desconectó el aparato y abrió las cortinas, dejando que una floja luz entrara a la alcoba.

Mihaeru volvió a hacer un sonidito extraño que pudo interpretar como un gimoteo. No le hizo caso y elevó el tono de voz a uno mucho más imponente:

–Sal de allí, entra a la ducha y ve luego a la cocina, algo tienes que comer, ya pasa del medio día.

Olvidando ser delicado apartó el edredón y lo aventó al piso, luego salió sin más de la habitación.

Viendo que no le quedaba absolutamente nada qué hacer, el rubio se levantó y fue a buscar algo en su guardarropa para vestir luego de darse un baño, tal como había dicho (ordenado) Yuriy. Abrió el grifo a todo dar y saltó ante el contacto con el agua fría. Cómo odiaba ese clima.

Diez minutos después ya estaba saliendo, con el cabello empapado sobre sus hombros y pegado a la espalda y el cuerpo empapado bajo una toalla. Se cambió lanzando suspiro tras suspiro a algo más cómodo: una camiseta de mangas cortas y unos pantalones cortos que usaba de pijama. Dejó secando la toalla y fue a la cocina, con la resignación pintada en la cara.

Sobre la mesa estaba dispuesto un plato y un par de cubiertos. Yuriy estaba frente a la estufa, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

–Deberíamos comprarte ese microondas que te dije, haría las cosas mucho más fáciles –dijo sin voltear a verlo, demostrando lo alerta que estaban sus agudos sentidos, puesto que el rubio en ningún momento había hablado.

–No tengo suficiente dinero.

–Entonces ya me ocuparé yo. Lo que sea para ahorrarme tantas molestias.

–Pues no cocines y ya –murmuró resentido.

–Hago lo que me place, gracias –contestó al escucharlo. Mihaeru gruñó–. ¡Ah, por fin está!

Apagó un par de hornillas, sirvió agua hirviendo en una taza sobre el mesón de la cocina y luego la llevó a la mesa, Mihaeru olió al instante el delicioso olor de las bolsitas de té negro que había comprado algunos día atrás.

Tomó el plato y lo llenó de huevo revuelto, salchichas fritas y unos vegetales con pinta de haber sido cocidos de más. Dejó una hogaza de pan fresco junto al plato y se sentó frente a él, tomando de su propia taza.

–Bueno provecho –dijo tranquilamente.

Tras un suspiro Pope suspiró y empezó a comer, entendiendo esa simple frase como una orden indirecta y _amable_.

Estaba bueno, los huevos al punto, las salchichas con ese toque de sal que tanto le gustaba y los vegetales... bueno, la sal sobre la mesa disfrazaba su sabor amargo. El té también, al parecer, la azúcar estuvo en el fondo de la taza antes de que vertieran el agua. Todo, o _casi todo_, estaba tal como le gustaba.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Tuvo que beber más té.

–Uno de mis familiares me llamó hoy, una de las hermanas de mi madre.

Yuriy elevó sus ojos a él. Esperó, expectante.

–Mi madre falleció el pasado Lunes, ya hoy fue cremada. Quieren que de las cenizas me encargue yo.

Era Jueves. Entonces comprendió parte de los sentimientos del rubio. Haberse enterado tan tarde de algo como eso...

–Supongo que sabes que soy huérfano desde temprana edad. Sé que es duro –dijo inmutable el pelirrojo. El otro asintió–. Por lo menos ahora eres mayor. Dime: ¿volverás a Grecia?

–Tengo que, al parecer fue su última voluntad. Deseaba que arrojara sus cenizas sobre el mar. De pequeño, siempre lo decía –enterró la cara entre las manos–. Debí saber que su enfermedad estaba muy avanzada...

El delgado cuerpo de Mihaeru sufrió pequeños espasmos productos del llanto mal contenido que se resistía a soltar. Yuriy cerró los ojos y rezó unos instantes por el alma de la difunta madre del rubio, luego rezó por él y su incierto futuro. Ahora mismo estaba atrapado en un túnel oscuro, bastante confuso y aterrador.

–Ahora quieres llorar. ¿Por qué te contienes? Ha muerto tu madre, llora si lo deseas.

Como obedeciéndolo, apartó el plato medio vacío y, escondiendo la cara en sus brazos, dejó que las lágrimas se desbordaran. Yuriy rodeó la mesa y puso una mano en su hombro, escuchándolo sollozar lleno de tristeza. Él sabía lo espantoso que era perder a un familiar tan cercano y querido, por eso abrazó con un brazo al tembloroso muchacho.

En el acto Mihaeru se echó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y llorando sobre su hombro. Como pudo lo guió hasta el sofá, para tenderse ambos, abrazando con fuerza a Mihaeru, cuya respiración era forzosa. Comprendió que no era su costumbre llorar, que como él, quizá lo había olvidado. Por eso estuvieron abrazados por largo rato, cuando por fin el rubio se calmó hasta poder hablar. Se sentó junto a él, guardando distancia y secó algunas lágrimas que aun bajaban por sus mejillas.

–Disculpa –susurró luego de unos minutos en silencio, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas todavía. Mojó sus labios y trató de recomponer su rostro.

–Hoy iremos a comer. Yo invito. Así no podrás rechazarme una buena cerveza, aunque no estaré satisfecho hasta que pruebes las de Rusia. Mejor que esas no puede haber. Los ingleses son unos desabridos en ese aspecto –masculló con superioridad, arrancándole una sonrisa al otro. Tomó aire y alargó el brazo hasta el ruso.

Atrapó con su mano la de Yuriy. Estaba fría y un tanto áspera. Era más grande que la suya, de dedos largos, como los de un pianista. Se sintió sobrecogido por su osadía pero no quiso soltarla. Yuriy miró sus manos entrelazadas y luego a él, frío e indiferente como siempre. Era increíble su habilidad para mantener la calma en los momentos más incómodos o propicios, aunque varias veces se haya dejado dominar por la ira.

–Te hará bien distraerte esta noche. Ya mañana podrás pensar con más claridad. Si lo deseas, puedo reservarte un vuelo directo a Grecia.

–El semestre acaba de empezar. Le pediré al señor Dickenson que me dé un adelanto y, antes de que empiecen los exámenes de peso, estaré de vuelta. Yuriy...

–¿Qué?

–¿Querrías acompañarme? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario. Yuriy apretó el agarre de sus manos–. No quiero estar solo.

–Si de verdad eso es lo que quieres...

–Sí, creo que no podría soportarlo de otra manera.

–Entonces serán dos asientos, pido la ventana.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y aspiró hondo, luego soltó el aire y sacudió un poco la cabeza, mareado.

–Gracias... –susurró.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó Yuriy al volante.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Sonrió de lado, sintiéndose tonto.

–Por nada en especial... por todo en realidad.

–Qué raro eres, Mihaeru Pope. –Mihaeru rió por lo bajo, mirando el paisaje pasar a increíble velocidad por la ventana.


	3. Inevitable

3-

**Hola, hola!! He vuelto, un poco tarde pero por fin. El término de la escuela, la prueba de admisión a la universidad (aún no sé si entré), la graduación... Todo me ha tenido muy atareada, sin mencionar que mi madre se fracturó el pie y... Bueno, esto parece salido de una película de guerra. ¡La casa es un campo de batalla! Ignorando eso, falta un capítulo más, sin contar este, para que se termine. Gracias, muchísimas gracias por sus R&R, Gabz-sama, ya vi las faltas, tiene razón, es que no me fijé, jeje. Oka-san, gracias por leer entre líneas, quizá ése era el plan inicialmente. Roseriot-baka, a ver si dejas R&R esta vez, linda. Gracias a todos los que leen!!**

**Ah sí, las premisas:**

**3-. Inevitable**

Mihaeru se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Yuriy observó divertido cómo se hundía en sus profundidades sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Tomó asiento a su lado, al borde, para no sufrir el mismo destino.

–Te ofrecería algo pero, presumo, el sabor del café tampoco no te ha abandonado.

–Sí. No hay cuidado.

–Además, aún tengo toda esa azúcar corriendo por mis venas.

–Se te ve mejor –comentó girando el rostro para verlo. Él le sonrió.

–Sí, es cierto –resopló, meditabundo–. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Yuriy adoptó una pose pensativa que a Mihaeru se le antojó adorable y atractiva. Luego, mientras sacudía furiosamente la cabeza, se reprochó semejante idea.

–¿Qué tal algo de football? Hoy juega Liverpool.

–Se oye bien –tomó el control remoto de la mesita a su derecha y se lo tendió al pelirrojo, que apenas lo tuvo en sus manos encendió el televisor y sintonizó el canal deportivo. Justo anunciaban el partido, que daba inicio a las cuatro de esa tarde–. Falta media hora.

–Hagamos un sondeo entonces... Aunque será una pérdida de tiempo, cientos de canales y nada bueno para ver... ¡A dónde hemos llegado!

Mihaeru soltó una risa floja y Yuriy, que miraba con desprecio al comentarista de un programa del corazón, se sintió muy satisfecho.

Mihaeru sabía disfrutar de un buen partido de football pero aquel día no parecía el adecuado. Estaba exhausto, cansado física y mentalmente. Los párpados pesados, las extremidades torpes, su mente lenta. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Lo podía recordar con lujo de detalles. Fue la semana pasada, cuando su mundo empezó a tambalearse peligrosamente. Por la mañana había ido a trabajar, Yuriy le llevó, ofreciéndole pasar por él antes de ir a sus clases de la mañana.

–No tengo ningún problema, estás de camino –nada podía ser más falso. La tienda de antigüedades del señor Dickenson y la universidad estaban en polos totalmente opuestos, sin embargo, Yuriy insistió hasta que tuvo que aceptar.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, Yuriy le comentó de un sueño bastante bizarro que había tenido, con un lobo que hablaba y le decía que era estúpido y despistado.

–No haré comentarios –dijo con sorna Pope.

–Tan sólo inténtalo –resopló Yuriy, apretando las manos en el volante y aumentando la velocidad.

Estaba bastante airado por haber sido insultado por un lobo parlante producto de un mundo onírico que jamás aceptaría que tenía pero le comentó que soñó con él, que llovía en ese momento y que parecía todo un vampiro.

–Debe ser porque relaciono a Rumania y a los vampiros contigo. Bueno, no me molestaría ser mordido por ti. –Al instante, la cara de Mihaeru brilló como el semáforo que tenían al frente: rojo incandescente. Yuriy no pareció notarlo, pues continuó diciendo que era injusto que el lobo se tomara tantas confianzas, aun cuando no se conocían y que fue tremendamente maleducado.

Mihaeru se bajó tambaleante, murmuró una despedida torpemente y entró a trompicones a la tienda. En seguida procedió a limpiar, para ocupar la mente en algo.

–Chico, estás más distraído que de costumbre. ¿Pasa algo?

Se sonrojó instantáneamente, las alarmas en su cerebro se activaron en un segundo. La conversación de esa mañana con Yuriy seguía tan fresca en su mente como si de una película se tratara. Cada detalle, el brillo que se iba y venía a sus ojos, sus mohines al hablar, cada vez que suspiraba levemente, su suave olor a menta.

–¿Le parece? –y sonrió afectadamente, dándole la espalda al hombre. Con mano temblorosa siguió desempolvando las estanterías llenas de libros viejos, forrados en piel. El olor a pergamino viejo, tinta y piel no era tan tranquilizador como antes. Extrañó la sensación de familiaridad que experimentaba y se sintió indefenso.

–Llevas limpiando el mismo estante desde hace media hora.

Sus manos pararon de moverse, él dejó de hacer cualquier movimiento, con un rictus de pánico arrugando su cara.

–Oh, no me había dado cuenta –era cierto aunque no pudo disimular el temblor en su voz. La risa rasposa del señor Dickenson sólo lo puso más nervioso y se alejó de los libreros para reorganizar las plumas de escribir, sin que esto fuera necesario.

–Eso parece –su jefe hizo un sonido que se le antojó nervioso con la garganta antes de hablar–: Hijo, quisiera hacerte una pregunta del ámbito personal.

–Ah, pues... Este, bueno... –tragó nerviosamente–. ¿Qué será?

–Sé que te parecerá indiscreto y si te sientes muy presionado o incómodo –ya lo estaba, eso era seguro–, no dudes en decírmelo y pedirme que pare, entiendo que puede ser un tema expresamente delicado.

El corazón bombeaba a velocidad alarmante y descubrió un interesante tic en su ceja que nunca había visto. Dejó en la repisa un espejo de mano enmarcado en plata, por temor a que sus manos temblorosas lo hicieran caer. Allí se iría la paga del mes y posiblemente su empleo.

–En el tiempo que llevas aquí me has hablado, con excelentes referencias y palabras, si me lo permites decir, de tu madre, que Dios la tenga en su gloria.

La espalda del rubio se tensó pero no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir, sin girarse a verlo. Durante sus turnos en la tienda, además de limpiar, compartía charlas amenas y eruditas con el señor Dickenson. El hombre sabía de todo, era sabio como sólo había conocido a una persona.

–Pero temo que, y supongo que tendrás tus razones, nunca me has hablado de tu padre –dijo lentamente. Parecía esperar alguna reacción fuerte y hablaba despacio, como tanteando el terreno. No obstante, el muchacho permaneció inmóvil, demasiado para lo que era normal.

–Sí, es cierto.

–Tu apellido... ¿Es el de tu padre?

–Mi madre no quiso que lo perdiera y lo conservé aun luego de su separación. En parte eso me ayudó a venir a Inglaterra.

–Claro, comprendo –Mihaeru apretaba tan fuerte los labios que eran una fina línea pálida e intimidante.

–Quisiera, con la mejor de las intenciones, darte un pequeño dato. Sé que no te he dicho nada, pero no me ha parecido prudente. Lo he pensado desde que entraste aquí por primera vez, cuando vi tus rasgos lo supe. Tus ojos, tu cabello, contextura y altura. Hasta tu forma de caminar son idénticas a... En mi época de estudiante, tenía un fiel compañero y amigo. Estudiábamos historia, desde la preparatoria deseábamos ser historiadores. Él inició un postgrado, quería estudiar la mitología y su influencia en la historia. Era muy poco convencional, por eso era tan interesante.

–¿Cuál es su punto? –preguntó con tal rudeza que su voz sonó amenazadora. El señor Dickenson suspiró.

–Mi amigo era rumano, su madre había venido del Telón de Hierro, escapando del comunismo de ese entonces. Se casó con un inglés y pudo permanecer allí. Los rumanos son muy supersticiosos y mi amigo aprendió a amar las leyendas gracias a sus padres. Él partió al Mediterráneo, llevado por su pasión por la historia. Algunos meses después me envió una carta, anunciándome que pronto contraería matrimonio. No volví a verlo durante años, hasta que regresó. Aquí rehizo su vida, pero me enteré, gracias a una audiencia con él, para celebrar los viejos tiempo, que había dejado en Rumania otra vida... y una familia.

–Ya no siga –imploró por lo bajo.

–Tengo su dirección, hijo. Te digo esto porque sé, ahora perfectamente, que...

Se talló los ojos cansados, Liverpool había fallado ya su primer intento, a los primeros diez minutos. Yuriy despotricaba contra el árbitro, como siempre. Fue un Viernes en la mañana esa _incómoda _conversación con el señor Dickenson. No tenía clases, mas le llamaron para pedirle su presencia en el decanato de Literatura. Era, sin dudas, preocupante. La última vez que eso había ocurrido fue cuando sus notas bajaron considerablemente, para advertirle que debía mejorar, o las consecuencias serían terribles.

Se vio a sí mismo, días atrás, sentado fuera de la oficina del Decano. Había empezado a llover, nubarrones grises se congregaban sin descanso en el cielo. Eso sólo lo amargó más. Cabizbajo, nervioso, se apartó el cabello de la cara con un movimiento rudo, ademán que indicaba nerviosismo y que solía hacer en momentos de gran presión.

–Ya puedes pasar –dijo la vieja y arrugada secretaria del decano, una mujer de mirada arisca y presencia repulsiva. Asintió y pasó al interior de la oficina.

Era un lugar forrado en libros y madera, que tenía un agradable olor a pergamino y tinta viejos, ese olor característico de las bibliotecas, pero debajo de éste, mal disfrazado, el hedor a habano y colonia de mal gusto, quizá demasiado cara para lo que era. Una hilera de

diplomas, reconocimientos y fotografías con personajes importantes (por sus ropas y sus relojes supuso él) adornaban una de las paredes, precedida por una ventana amplia, que dejaba reflejar el oscuro y deprimente cielo.

–Siéntese, por favor –dijo el hombre de voz pastosa, sentado tras un burdo escritorio de madera oscura, con la nariz enterrada en un fajo de papeles. Cerró la puerta tras él y obedeció, dejando su pesada mochila en el piso, junto a la silla de alto respaldo que ocupó. Finalmente y tras el eterno minuto de espera el hombre dejó los papeles a un lado, en otra montaña igual–. Bien, señor Pope, procederé a explicarle la situación.

Aunque Mihaeru asintió, se preguntó en su fuero interno de qué situación hablaba y se le antojó que los ingleses nunca decían lo que se quería escuchar. Esperó en silencio, rígido, lo que diría el decano, el profesor Barthez, con el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar.

Barthez lo miró tras sus espesas cejas, casi juntas producto del ceño fruncido, y sus nudosas manos, entrelazadas frente a su aguileña nariz, sobre el escritorio. Tenía una mirada penetrante, desagradable hasta cierto punto. Las arrugas que surcaban su rostro le daban una apariencia de haber envejecido muy pronto en poco tiempo, pero le otorgaban una belleza típica de alguien a quien los años sólo le sentaban mejor. Sin embargo, un creciente sentimiento de incomodidad se anteponía a estos sentimientos, algo que Mihaeru ya contemplaba al conocerlo, un año atrás.

Siguió sin decir nada por unos segundos, escrutando al chico que tenía enfrente.

Era una expresión indescifrable.

–Inicialmente, su actuación en la nuestra honrada facultad ha sido, si me permite decirlo, admirable y satisfactoria. Todos los profesores comentan, satisfechos, su gran desempeño.

Se limitó a asentir, seguro de que el motivo de la visita no sería halagarlo por sus logros hasta el momento ni por sus méritos, sobre todo considerando lo ocupado que era el decano.

–Pero me temo que debo darle una mala noticia –hasta ese momento, no supo cuánto podría odiar algo. Odiaba la voz de Barthez, su tono sutil, el modo prolongado en el que pronunciaba cada palabra, como si se regodeara de tener la razón absoluta del mundo y le echara en cara con perfecta educación. Se contuvo de levantarse y lanzarse a él por sobre el feo escritorio (sí, feo era el término) para borrarle de una vez por todas la superioridad escrita en su decrépito rostro.

Pero, conteniéndose aún no sabía cómo, asintió, mostró interés y se puso pálido, hablando con voz estrangulada sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario y así, con la cabeza dolorosamente en alto, estrechó su mano, firmó aquel estúpido convenio entre la universidad y él y abandonó el decanato sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, con las rodillas temblando y un nudo en la garganta.

Le dijo a Yuriy que no iría a trabajar, así que no tenía que buscarlo y que no podría salir en todo el fin de semana porque tenía que hacer un ensayo sumamente importante sobre un libro para psicología, así que no podía pensar en otra cosa si quería salir bien.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el pelirrojo, sospechando de su voz ahogada.

–Sí, es que me resfrié. Otra razón para no salir, odio el clima inglés –al parecer, lo apaciguó con esa última queja pero nada era suficiente para aplacar el agudo ingenio de Yuriy que, el Lunes, al no verlo por ningún lado, entró de súbito a su casa y lo sorprendió, cantando una de las canciones de Nightwish. Le sorprendía pensar que había sido apenas esa mañana pero que sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

Cerca del final del primer tiempo cayó profundamente dormido, con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho entre inconexos pensamientos relacionados con libros, posadas, lobos y eufemismos. En medio de una gran jugada Yuriy se volvió hacia él, para encontrarlo dormitando.

Olvidó lo que iba a decirle, porque resultaba más entretenido observarlo. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados, el pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, al compás de su lenta respiración. El cabello rubio cenizo suelto, cayendo por sus hombros, con la expresión de paz más profunda que hubiera visto. Desearía poder saber qué sueña, se dijo añorante, preguntándose si lo podría escuchar hablar.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y acercó la mano a su rostro, pensando en esa curiosa similitud entre ellos al dormir. La única diferencia, pensó borrando poco a poco el gesto, era que él solía quejarse por las constantes pesadillas que le perseguían en sueños (no necesariamente por la noche), atormentándolo constantemente y despertándolo agitado, empapado en sudor frío.

Pasó una mano tallándose los ojos, no era tiempo de pensar en eso, se dijo viendo dormitar al rubio. Suspiró.

Tomó el mando a distancia y silenció al aparato, de pronto ya no le apetecía tanto ver el juego. Al recostarse, resopló cansinamente, le dolía la cabeza de nuevo. Lo observó desde su posición, más cerca de lo que hubiera querido. Juró en ruso por lo bajo, apretando fuertemente los puños, hasta dejar los nudillos blancos.

Se levantó con lentitud, pesadez, fue hasta su gabardina, colgada en el perchero, de donde sacó un encendedor plateado y una cajetilla. Sabía de sobra que él odiaba verlo fumar, así que fue hasta la ventana, que abrió de par en par, asomando su cabeza. Los ojos serios del lobo tallado en el encendedor le devolvieron la mirada. Recordó a su padre con cierta amargura y finalmente encendió el cigarrillo en su boca. Dio una calada y exhaló el humo con cierto alivio. Él tenía razón, era toda una droga.

El fino halo de humo se elevó en caprichosas formas, Yuriy perdió su vista en el horizonte, cada vez más oscuro. Oscuro... igual a sus pensamientos. Se odiaba por albergar pensamientos poco dignos que a esas alturas sólo podían traerle problemas.

¿Serviría alejarse?

–No –murmuró quedamente. Apartó el cigarrillo de su boca y soltó una bocanada de humo–. Por supuesto que no.

Ya era demasiado tarde, comprendió volviéndose a verlo; demasiado tarde. Y nada podría hacer.

Era inevitable.

–Maldición.

Un delicioso aroma lo despertó. Ya había anochecido y las luces de la ciudad brillaban en todo su esplendor por la ventana, en un espectáculo nocturno difícil de igualar. Las únicas luces provenían de una lámpara de pie al fondo de la estancia y la otra de la cocina.

En un principio la costó comprender qué ocurría y cómo había terminado allí. Se descubrió recostado en el sofá con una manta cubriéndole. Observó detenidamente la sala de estar, las sombras del pequeño televisor, la planta del rincón, el librero que tapizaba toda un pared, el perchero con los dos abrigos. Una sonrisa nerviosa curvó sus labios. _Dos_ abrigos.

–Yuriy...

Sintió hambre de pronto y recordó que lo único en su estómago, aparte del desayuno, eran bollos y dos tazas de cafeína. Supuso que había dormido por mucho tiempo. Tras bostezar con pereza apartó la sábana y se levantó. El frío del piso de madera bajo sus pies le erizó, pero ignorando eso fue a la cocina, de donde provenía el olor.

–Bacon, huevos y...

–Pan tostado –completó otra voz–. Siéntate, ya va a estar.

Con una sonrisa todavía más grande ocupó asiento en la mesa, ya dispuesta, para verlo servir la cena con parcimonia, lucía pensativo. Por escasos segundos sintió que todo estaba bien y en orden. En su vida, en el mundo. Y la sensación perduró hasta que Yuriy se sentó frente a él, con la comida recién hecha. Aunque ya sabía que no era más que una bonita fantasía.

–No soy adulto.

Yuriy detuvo el tenedor a escasos centímetros de su boca. Lo miró unos segundos y siguió comiendo. Mihaeru le veía con cierta timidez detrás de su plato, con los labios apretados. Tenía la garganta seca y pasó saliva con dificultad.

–Claro que sí lo eres, tonto. Ya tienes veinte. Eres adulto desde los dieciocho –dijo despacio, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pero... No puedo decir que realmente lo sea. No me siento como tal. Aún soy... un niño.

–Has crecido.

–Yo no...

–A mis ojos... –Yuriy dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, con la mirada baja, al igual que él. Allí estaba de nuevo _esa_ sensación, el escalofrío que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, el nudo en el estómago–. A mis ojos has crecido. Ya no eres el mismo chico de hace tiempo. El descuidado, asustadizo e inexperto muchacho que llegó a Cambriage como caído del cielo. El señor Dickenson, tus profesores, amigos y compañeros te dirían lo mismo. Lo sé.

Yuriy tenía la mandíbula rígida y los ojos nublados. Sus puños sobre las rodillas fuertemente cerrados. Ella escuchaba su corazón desbocado latir deprisa.

–A veces me siento como un niño pequeño que está perdido, llamando a su mamá porque tiene miedo y está muy asustado. Y hoy... más que nunca es así, ¿sabes? –sus ojos vidriosos estaban fijos en la comida, que se había enfriado–. Estoy sola, Yuriy. Mi madre murió y mi padre no está.

Yuriy la odió, luego se odió a sí mismo y a su estupidez. ¿Por qué debía sufrir así por él?

–El señor Dickenson me facilitó la dirección de mi papá. Yo no sé qué hacer... –susurró con voz rota.

–¿Es por esa razón que te sientes como un niño? –habló entre dientes, como si estuviera enojado.

Mihaeru negó con la cabeza. Una fría brisa agitaba las cortinas de la cocina. Parecían fantasmas acechando.

–Por eso no me veo como un adulto. Me resulta imposible tomar esta decisión. Verlo de nuevo, luego de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas... Ya ni sé qué pensar.

–Yo sí –dijo, confundiéndolo. Cerró los ojos con resolución–, finalmente lo sé.

Aquellas palabras siguieron retumbando en la mente de Mihaeru incluso después de la cena. Dejaron los platos sucios en el fregadero, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de lavarlos, mucho menos Yuriy, pensó el rubio con cierto nerviosismo, recordando su pétreo y ceñudo rostro.

El rostro de Yuriy era una de esas imágenes para atesorar: una nariz larga, recta, perfectamente respingada; cejas finas pero tupidas; ojos grandes, ligeramente rasgados, de un azul impactante que podía helar el cuerpo; pómulos prominentes, simétricos; una barbilla fuerte pero discreta; labios casi rojos, cincelados y carnosos, tanto así que asemejaban a los de una escultura de algún Dios griego; una blancura casi espectral que sin embargo iba perfecta para resaltar todos esos hermosísimos y fuertes rasgos, irresistibles por sí mismos, tan armoniosos que hechizaban con un solo vistazo.

Eran las nueve de la noche, apenas. La cena transcurrió en silencio, después, Yuriy no le había dirigido la palabra sino para avisarle que bajaría a fumar puesto a él "no parecía agradarle". Claro que no fue desapercibido para él el tono desagradable, áspero y seco en la voz normalmente sedosa y juguetona de la que normalmente hacía gala.

Porque, curiosamente, cuando se trataba de molestarlo o hablar de vicios y mañas (comunes, entre los dos) adoptaba ese agradable gorjeo, es

Así como su risa, suspiró para sus adentros. Consideró el sonido por unos instantes. Sabía que la reproducción en su cabeza no le hacía justicia a la real, tan melodiosa, a veces sarcástica, tal vez cruel o vacía. En ocasiones sonaba como un gorjeo, un sonido plateado como carillón que se elevaba al viento en perfecta sintonía con su reluciente sonrisa. Lo mejor, ahora que lo consideraba, era que esa risa en particular la ocasionaba él, por accidente, en un acto de torpeza, en algún comentario francamente inocente...

Se preguntó porqué pensaba en eso, metiendo unas sábanas a la lavadora e iniciando el ciclo de lavado. El último comentario de Yuriy había salido como una sentencia de sus labios, una verdad tan terrible que sentía escalofríos de solo recordarlo. ¿Qué significaría?

Más importante, ¿a qué se había referido?

Se encogió de hombros y fue, apagando todas las luces en el proceso, hasta su recámara. Encendió la luz. Todo estaba igual a esa mañana, igual a como había estado los dos últimos días: desorganizado. libros de psicología, literatura, diccionarios de latín, guías de patologías y enfermedades, biografías de Freud, Shackespire, Cervantes. Todos desparramados, arrojados de cualquier forma a cualquier sitio del cuarto, algunos revueltos sobre la cama o el piso. Un par de camisetas arrojadas a un rincón, varios CD's amontonados a un lado del reproductor de música, un aire viciado propio del enclaustro.

Tal como lo había dejado y ahora, su familiar, desordenada y sobria habitación le parecía ajena, diferente. Quizá los acontecimientos del día le había permitido darse cuenta del aislamiento al que se estaba sometiendo.

Recogió los libros más próximos a él tirados en el suelo, con un escozor en el pecho al leer sus distintos temas, un pesar que se extendía como ponzoña y se aferraba a él como parásito, queriendo consumirlo.

Por lo pronto iba muy bien.

Dejó dos montoncitos en el discreto escritorio a un lado del cuarto, uno de psicología y el otro a literatura. Una fotografía, enmarcada en un bonito marco trabajado en madera lo mostraba a él y a su madre, allá en Grecia, sonrientes y despreocupados. El cielo infinito y la costa se veían detrás, como un fondo precioso. Él pasaba una mano sobre el hombro de ella, una mujer de piel curtida por el sol, el viento y, durante el tiempo que vivió allá, el frío clima en Rumania. Tenía el cabello azabache y hermosos ojos grises que, recordaba, cambiaban de color con el sol, lo que era muy frecuente.

Fue el año en que le diagnosticaron su enfermedad, algunos meses antes. La sonrisa surcada por una red de venerables arrugas, el brillo juguetón, cariñoso y sabio en sus ojos, el dulce toque de su mano sobre su cintura era tan magnífico que la vista se le nubló. Pasó saliva con fuerza y tanteó hasta sentarse en la cama. Tropezó la guitarra y la colocó sobre su regazo.

–Tu abuelo me la obsequió cuando tenía tu edad –había dicho ella–. Quiero que la tengas tú.

Con las lágrimas agolpándose entre sus párpados, Mihaeru Pope rasgó las cuerdas en una prueba de sonido y empezó a cantar, guiado por la música.

–_A lonely bard wandering across the lands am I__. __Singing dancing finding answers to every why…__  
_Yuriy, que estaba entrando al departamento en ese momento, reconoció la canción y una oleada de furia se alzó en su interior. Los esfuerzos por tranquilizarse tras varias bocanadas de humo, brisa fresca y reflexión silenciosa se fueron a la basura con velocidad alarmante. Arrojó las llaves que se había sacado algún tiempo atrás a cualquier lugar y caminó a grandes zancadas al cuarto de donde provenía el agónico lamento, pues eso era, no un canto sino un lamento. Un solitario bardo... ¡Ya le mostraría qué tan solitario era!

–_ I just might reward myself with a beer or two__. __This inn the place of many romantic tales…_

Allí estaba, sumido en su dolor, en recuerdos que eran preferibles dejar atrás pero que, en su empecinado martirio, insistía en conservar a sabiendas de lo dañino que era. Su cara se agrió, su ceño fruncido se acentuó y el semblante fiero era peligroso de pronto.

Salvó en dos pasos el espacio entre ellos y le arrebató la guitarra de un tirón. La furia segaba su cordura pero tuvo la suficiente lucidez de dejarla intacta, casi con cuidado, sobre el escritorio, arrojando de paso algunos libros al suelo.

–¡Oye, qué…! –intentó protestar Mihaeru, sorprendido de haber sido arrancado de su estado de abstracción que ya se estaba haciendo bastante común. La mirada colérica lo hizo enmudecer.

–Eres un verdadero idiota. –Fue el sonido más terrible que jamás hubiera oído. Aún el mismo Yuriy se sorprendió de lo dolida y rencorosa que sonaba su voz. Pero aun así no vaciló.

Tomó sus hombros con hercúlea fuerza y lo impulsó hacia atrás rudamente. Mihaeru gimió como adolorido, rebotando en el colchón, sintiendo el crujir de las hojas de los muchos cuadernos y libros abiertos a lo largo de la cama. Abrió los párpados, anonadado por la actitud tan inusual de Yuriy y sintió miedo como hacía tiempo no lo tenía.

Algo extraño, no tan nuevo, bailaba como llamas dentro de los ojos fríos y azules, temibles de Yuriy. Se sintió pequeño, sobrecogido, indefenso bajo su cuerpo, siendo él más menudo y débil.

–Yuriy... –gimió a media voz, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, reflejando en ellos la cruel expresión del rostro de porcelana. Movió débilmente los labios, pero no salió sonido alguno.

El pelirrojo acomodó sus piernas entre las suyas, asustándolo más si cabía. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Un destello de fugaz entendimiento, en parte un recuerdo, le hizo pensar lo que vendría. Se agitó en mudo reproche, con el desordenado cabello rubio esparcido por la colcha y los dedos de Yuriy casi clavándose en su piel sobre la ropa.

Su respiración se aceleró como en una maratón. En un acto desesperado aferró las muñecas del otro e intentó apartar las manos, no sabiendo qué pensar. Viendo inútiles sus intentos de apartarlo lo miró suplicante, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.

Los ojos entornados y astutos, iracundos de Yuriy recorrieron una última vez sus facciones antes de bajar la cabeza y capturar con sus labios su boca. Gimió contra sus rojizos labios, pidiendo que lo dejara. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, pataleó, lo golpeó con los puños cerrados tan fuerte como pudo pero nada ocurrió que indicara que se apartaría. Yuriy era muchísimo más fuerte y él estaba aterrado. Unas lagrimas asomaron en la comisura de sus ojos, quiso llorar.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando Yuriy mordió y tiró de su labio con brusquedad, apartándose. Lo miró desde lo alto, imponente, peligroso.

Recordó asustado la figura alta y robusta de un hombre sujetando con rudeza sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, haciéndole daño. Su mente de cinco años supo que eso era lo de menos pero no entendió porqué. Luego, la voz de su padre, sangre a salpicaduras, sirenas de policías, unos brazos fuertes y protectores que lo rodeaban, diciéndole que ya pasó y que nunca volvería a pasar.

–No seas estúpido. Has llegado hasta aquí... luchado tan duro... para rendirte. Me dan ganas de golpearte, de darte una paliza tan dura que nunca la olvidarás.

Intentó decir algo, pero la voz no salía de su garganta. No sabía si estaba más asustado que impactado.

–En Rusia quedé huérfano a temprana edad por la precaria situación que atravesaba el país. Mi madre murió enferma y mi padre no pudo soportarlo: se ahorcó dos semanas después. Todo ese tiempo bebió, lloró, hasta llegó a golpearme y a injuriar contra mí, diciendo que era el culpable de la muerte de su esposa –mientras decía, los ojos de Yuriy ardían como brazas ardiente, llenándose poco a poco de lágrimas que, seguramente, habrían estado congeladas mucho más tiempo del que creía–. Al menos... tú tenías una madre, un hogar... una esperanza por pequeña que fuera.

Con los labios fuertemente apretados, pálidos por la presión, y las lágrimas a punto de resbalar por su rostro, soltó por los hombros a Mihaeru y permaneció de rodillas en la cama sobre él. El rubio intentó levantarse, acomodándose sobre sus codos. Aún parecía aguantar las lágrimas. Yuriy temblaba, dando leves espasmos por los sollozos que trataba de contener. Parecía reticente a llorar pero era algo que, seguramente, ya no podría evitar.

–Yo estaba solo. Completamente solo.

Mihaeru sollozó y se vio envuelto entre los brazos de Yuriy, que se acomodó sobre él, aferrándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, conteniendo las lágrimas. Mihaeru escondió su rostro en el pecho de Yuriy y se soltó a llorar, abrazando su delgada espalda.

–Tú no estás solo, me tienes a mí. ¿No es suficiente?

Afuera nevaba levemente, los copos caían suavemente, como en una danza mística. Poco a poco, los sollozos ahogados dentro de la habitación se fueron apagando hasta desaparecer por completo. Mihaeru cayó dormido rato después, cobijado entre los brazos de Yuriy, que parecía no querer soltarlo.

–Ya pasó, ya todo está bien... –susurró la voz de su padre.

**Listo, uno más y se acabó... Mihaeru verá a su padre? Qué pasará con estos dos al despertar? Creo que, más importante, cómo debería terminar esta historia. Soy de las que preguntan: Y luego qué? No me gustan los finales inconclusos ni abruptos. Escribí, en medio de un momento de ociosidad y perversión (¬/¬U), un lemmon que corresponde al epílogo. Pero no me siento con ánimos de colgarlo por mí misma, es una viñeta aparte, quizá un momento que todas sabemos que ocurriría mas no es necesario mostrarlo. Oka-san, decide tú, es tu regalo. Quisiera, en ése epílogo, hablar un poco sobre lo que ocurre después del final, que sea un "y ocurrió esto...". Pero le dejo en manos de Lacryma, ni siquiera está terminado (el epílogo, el lemmon sí... ¬/¬UU).**

"_**Alea jacta est; La suerte está echada".**_


	4. Desiciones

**Finalmente!! Sí, esto se aplica tanto a que por fin publiqué como a que esta historia toca su fin. También, el hecho de que entré a la universidad y que me he propuesto a leer fics en ingles. Bueno, no tengo mucho qué decir ni mucho tiempo para hacerlo, así que las dejo con el último capítulo. Antes: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**4-. Decisiones**

La dolía la cabeza, casi como si fuera a partirse en dos. Se quejó por lo bajo con gemiditos y gruñidos, sintiéndose mareado y cansado. Mordió su labio y apretó los párpados, tratando de regular el punzante dolor en las sienes. Sentía, aun así, una increíble calidez rodeándole, algo suave contra su cuerpo y un aroma a menta exquisito que llegaba tímido a sus fosas nasales.

Luego de reparar en esto relajó los músculos de su rostro, contraídos por el dolor, para dejarse cobijar por tan hermosas sensaciones.

Había más, un rítmico sonido que aparecía de la nada una y otra vez, golpeando contra su oído. Lejano, bajo y pausado. Era el latir de un corazón.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sinceramente asustado. Ignoró la corriente de dolor que inundó toda su cabeza y se incorporó de la cama. Al menos, trató de hacerlo. Se vio tumbado de nuevo sobre su suave colcha azul marino y sus muchos libros y cuadernos, con la misma ropa del día anterior y un cuerpo cálido abrazado a él.

Se descubrió de piernas y brazos entrelazados a un Yuriy profundamente dormido, que le abrazaba firmemente por la cintura, permitiéndole usar su amplio pecho como almohada.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la raíz de los cabellos, avergonzado y sorprendido. Permaneció en silencio, conteniendo la respiración unos instantes, hasta que, sin más, volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre Yuriy, permitiéndose observarlo por largo rato.

Tenía una expresión llena de calma, serenidad y paz tan grandes que resultaban sobrecogedoras si se comparaban con las frías y petulantes muecas que parecía mantener las veinticuatro horas del día. Su respiración pausada, tranquila, propia de alguien que estaba en paz consigo mismo. Todo era impresionante.

Sus labios, llenitos, rojos y carnosos, estaban ligeramente separados, dejando pasar el aire. Los ojos cerrados suavemente y su frente de mármol tersa, sin ninguna arruga producida por el ceño fruncido que adoptaba, ya de forma inconsciente, algunas veces. Algunos mechones rojos caían delicadamente sobre su rostro perfecto, en una imagen angelical y tan hermosa como irreal.

Pero irreal era una palabra que no le gustaba utilizar con Yuriy, algo irreal era algo imposible o falso y eso no iba con el ruso, que parecía ser capaz de hacerlo todo, incluso que los demás (él) lo hicieran todo. Yuriy logró lo que nadie más hubiera podido (quizá su madre, Dios la tuviera en los cielos), le dio las suficientes fuerzas para seguir, para levantarse y dejarse caer a un vació, el vacío que era la vida, donde no sabías qué pasaría a continuación.

Una punzada de terror, combinada con recelo le hizo levantarse rígido como una tabla, evitando a toda costa despertarlo. No olvidaba los sucesos del día anterior y dudaba poderlos olvidar nunca. Lo marcarían de por vida y siempre que lo viera, el recuerdo de las lágrimas, su calor, el miedo y el rencor estaría allí, como una sombra que asechara, un raspón en una fina pieza de porcelana, como diría el señor Dickenson.

Abrazó sus piernas, pensativo. No podía decir que estaba triste ni feliz, sólo confundido.

–_Tú no estás solo, me tienes a mí. ¿No es suficiente?_

Valla, la vida sí que daba giros. En Grecia Mihaeru se creía enamorado de una chica dos años mayor que él, era bonita, amable, inteligente y, para su mala suerte, comprometida. En su fuero interno deseaba ser su novio pero decidió, luego de que ella se casara, que quería conseguir a alguien así. En su facultad habían chicas poco despreciables pero ninguna se comparaba con las alegres y cálidas chicas del Mediterráneo. En cuanto Yuriy apareció, todo esto pareció caer en el olvido.

Que le gustara un chico... Bueno, su madre moriría otra vez de saberlo.

Se golpeó en la frente por pensar eso. ¿Cómo decir eso de su madre? Yuriy era una mala influencia.

Y de nuevo sus pensamientos caían en Yuriy. Ya era un hecho que su mente estaba atrofiada, pero su corazón... echado a perder.

–Demonios, me duele la cabeza... No lloraba desde hace como diez años.

Mihaeru pegó un bote del susto y casi se rompió el cuello cuando se volvió para mirar a Yuriy.

–Sé que por las mañanas no me veo bien, como el resto del mundo, pero no tienes porqué mirarme así –su sarcasmo estaba intacto, eso era bueno saberlo.

Con el corazón en un puño, Miheru pasó saliva con mucha dificultad. La frase de una amiga de Grecia le vino a la mente "Un buche de clavos no te haría poner esa cara de espanto". No era su culpa ser tan asustadizo. Sudaba frío pero sus mejillas eran incandescentes. Oh, se veía tan...

La cola de caballo se había desecho y su cabello ahora caía libre a los costados de su rostro, brillante, sedoso, casi mejor cuidado que el suyo propio, puesto que Yuriy cuidaba ciertos aspectos de su físico con recelo. Aquellos ojos azules, gélidos la mayoría de las veces, le contemplaban fijamente, inexpresivos pero cálidos como nunca.

...Irresistible.

No pudo evitarlo cuando ya era tarde. Acercó su rostro, aproximándose a él en medio del intercambio de miradas, y besó sus labios tímidamente. Fue muy sutil, pero él le correspondió al instante, con una ternura inusual.

–Buenos días –balbuceó Mihaeru torpemente.

–Te pareces a la protagonista de ese libro, "Twilight", balbuceando, sudando y trabándose al hablar.

–Idiota –gruñó más como de costumbre.

–Mucho mejor –intentó sonreírle pero no pudo. El rubio esquivó su mirada y se acomodó a su lado, encogido. Yuriy permaneció quieto, ambos mirando a ninguna parte, en un silencio tan incómodo como el primer día en que se vieron–. Ah, maldición –dijo luego de un rato, sobresaltando al otro–. Lo siento. No, de veras, lo lamento. Lo digo por la escenita de anoche.

Con las orejas rojas (iba a suicidarse como siguiera así) negó con la cabeza nerviosamente. En otras circunstancias la escena se les habría antojado graciosa y cómo extrañaron eso.

–Yo... supongo que estaba, no sé, furioso. Es que... Bueno, tu actitud no me parecía la, este... correcta. Y yo creo que... cómo decirlo...

Y ocurrió lo impensable. Mihaeru, ante la expresión incrédula de Yuriy se soltó a reír mesuradamente, con la mano sobre la boca.

–Explícame eso –rezongó de mala gana.

–Eh, lo siento. Es que es la primera vez desde que te conozco que balbuceas y divagas de esa manera. No es lo que se esperaría de un abogado... o de ti, concretamente.

–¡Estoy tratando de disculparme, por todos los demonios! Podrías intentar no avergonzarme más, sabes que no lo tengo como una costumbre. Además, hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? Eso es lo que dice tu anciano jefe. No tiene nada de malo por lo que... ¡Basta, acaba con eso!

–Es que estás divagando. Te ves muy lindo y... –se sonrojó a más no poder. Volvieron a bajar la cabeza, evitando verse.

Ahora el ambiente estaba más caldeado que antes. Eso no era bueno.

–Ayer no estaba pensando... Realmente sí, pero no en ti. Fui egoísta, pero me molestaba tanto que dijeras eso, que estabas solo...

–Sí, pero tú tenías razón –aceptó girando el rostro–. Tú siempre... estuviste ahí, casi desde el principio. La vida no es fácil, la tuya no lo fue. Yo no debería quejarme tanto, ¿verdad? Cuando te conocí todo, mi vida, mi perspectiva del mundo, cambió. Fue el principio de algo nuevo y diferente. Ya no había tanto rencor, ni sombras. Todo estuvo tan claro, todo parecía tan... fácil de alcanzar. Me hiciste ver que nada es imposible.

–Lo dices como si fuera algo espectacular.

–¿Y no lo es? –esta vez, lo encaró, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos–. Yo era (soy, un poco menos) un completo fatalista pero eso cambió. Me desmoroné, sí, pero, de nuevo, estuviste ahí. Mírame ahora. El mundo se detuvo cuando te conocí y giró en la dirección correcta. Yuriy, ya no me da miedo el futuro y mi pasado ya no me persigue de la misma manera –se mojó los labios y tomó aire, haciendo una pausa. Yuriy no habló, inmóvil, expectante–. Sí, estoy aterrado y confundido pero, ayer, mientras estábamos bajo nuestro helecho –el corazón de ambos dio un vuelco ante la palabra "nuestro" –, no parecía tan malo.

–Te lastimé.

–Sí, lo hiciste, pero yo no pensé tampoco en ti. Yuriy, me sentía solo, completamente solo pero –puso su mano sobre la del otro–, es mentira.

Ivanov suspiró hondamente, antes de tomarlo por la nuca y hacerlo recostarse de él. Mihaeru estaba asombrado por esta acción mas sonrió contento. Se sentía muy bien estar así. Nada parecía poder dañarlo. Definitivamente Yuriy no conocía el imposible.

–Haces que me avergüence. ¿No te basta con haberme hecho llorar? Creo que opino igual. Todo era tan rutinario, vacío y gris... No es como si no siguiera siéndolo, pero no me quejo igual que tú por el clima –el otro resopló en respuesta–. Eres un cambio fresco, como una brisa del Mediterráneo luego de una dura ventisca (no es que conozca el Mediterráneo, pero pienso que es así, igual a ti). Me divertías, eras diferente, transparente y soñador, como alguna vez lo fui yo, hace mucho tiempo. Y no eres el único originario del sur de Europa en Cambrige, créeme, pero... sí totalmente diferente. Quería creer que todavía podía sonreír de verdad. Luego te atrapé en las escaleras, antes de que cayeras. Eras demasiado tenaz, incluso desmayado. ¿Sabías que no soltabas tu horario de clases? Casi lo rompo al intentar quitártelo.

–No lo sabía –admitió avergonzado.

–Eres idiota, pero un idiota interesante. Cuando te vi trabajando en la tienda del viejo me sorprendí mucho.

–No le digas así –Yuriy chasqueó la lengua.

–Qué importa. También tu forma de hablar –siguió–. Es extraña, tienes un acento muy curioso y divertido, sabes de muchas cosas y te desenvuelves con tranquilidad y humildad, fuera de el aburrido tono catedrático de los ingleses... Aunque tú seas uno (en parte). Es interesante escucharte.

–Es decir, que te diviertes aposta mía.

–No siempre.

–¡Yuriy! –gimoteó en modo de reproche.

–¿Qué más te puedo decir? Es –su voz bajó de tono, susurrante y nostálgica– agradable tener a alguien que depende de ti. Eres un despistado y me pedías ayuda muchas veces. Nadie se había mostrado interesado en mi ayuda de una manera tan inocente como tú. Siempre era por interés, el auto, mi físico, ya ni sé, tampoco me interesa... pero a ti eso no te importaba, lo hacías porque creías ciegamente que te ayudaría. Eras un idealista sin remedio. La mejor manera de describirte es esa, un quijote, puro e iluso, que no puede lastimar a otros sólo por gusto. Eres muy extraño... –musitó como para él mismo–. Pero está bien. Por todo esto y creo que muchas cosas más, que todavía no descubro y me siento reticente a decir, me gustas. Es como una epifanía. Me gustas mucho.

El paisaje campestre que pasaba rápidamente por la ventana, en vez de calmarlo o agradarle, le hizo querer vomitar. Sentía muchas, _muchas_, mariposas en el estómago, la bilis en la garganta y un fuerte mareo producto de los nervios. Había dejado a Yuriy en el departamento, luego de haberle explicado mil veces por qué no debía acompañarlo. Luego de una encarnizada pelea aceptó las llaves del querido Volvo de Yuriy (Al menos así volverás si no quieres morir en terribles circunstancias) y salió bien abrigado.

Pensar en el pelirrojo le tranquilizaba un poco, sobre todo al recordar lo preocupado y celoso que se mostró antes de que él se fuera, más que nada por el lugar al que se dirigía. Esa preocupación oculta tras sus sarcasmos y muecas amenazantes le parecía adorables, pues Yuriy era adorable a su extraño y retorcido modo.

Luego de la dulce, irreal y sarcástica confesión compartida, se tendieron en la cama y se dedicaron a besarse por largo rato, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían en toda su vida. Hablaron de trivialidades y cocinaron el desayuno (almuerzo) juntos, bebiendo mucha cerveza. En medio de su delirio ocasionado por el alcochol (Yuriy era el culpable) le había revelado sus intenciones para esa tarde. Al pelirrojo le pareció en parte una estupidez, en parte una acción demasiado valiente para él.

Pasó los edificios y calles atestadas mucho rato antes, la dirección que aferraba contra el volante su temblorosa mano derecha correspondía a una zona a las afueras. Las construcciones eran cada vez más pequeñas y humildes, típicas de esas zonas cercanas a los campos fuera de una gran ciudad.

Aparcó el auto frente a una de ellas, la que coincidía con la descripción que estaba en el papel (que ya ni necesitaba ver, pues se sabía todas las palabras de memoria). Permaneció bastante rato con las manos al volante y la vista al frente, las ansias aumentaron pero logró apagar el auto y bajar, no sin dejar caer las llaves con torpeza.

Tras respirar hondo, soltó el aire y se encaminó a la entrada de la vieja casa de una planta. La pintura estaba desconchada pero el jardín bien cuidado. Un único auto estacionado en el garaje y un farolillo eran la escueta decoración. Tocó el timbre y así esperó a que le abrieran.

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Mihaeru saltó en su lugar y se giró rápidamente, para ver a la mujer acercarse por el camino del jardín. Tenía el cabello rubio y francos ojos azules. Sin haberse repuesto del susto logró decir:

–Buenos días, señora. ¿Aquí vive Josshua Pope?

–Sí, ¿quién lo busca? –detrás de la mujer asomó la cabeza un niño de no más de diez años. Eso le hizo dar un vuelco en el corazón. Tragó saliva con dificultad, luchando por desenredar su lengua.

–Un viejo conocido de Rumania.

Fue bastante confuso, risible tal vez, pero no podía evitar que su cabeza diera vueltas. La mujer, americana, de nombre Judy, resultó ser una persona bondadosa y amable. Al verlo pálido y tembloroso lo invitó a pasar, le sirvió té negro bien cargado y unos buñuelos caseros muy buenos.

–Mi esposo no volverá hasta dentro de un rato. Mientras tanto siéntete como en tu casa. ¿Quieres más té?

–No, no, muchas gracias. Estoy bien.

–¿De dónde conoces a Josshua? –le preguntó tomando asiento frente a él. Sus inteligentes ojos azules le dieron una ligera sensación de seguridad bastante fugaz y le pareció que era una mujer maravillosa. Intentó sonreír con una calma que no sentía.

–Digamos que... –empezó titubeante.

–¡Mami, mami!

El mismo sentimiento de asfixia de antes llenó a Mihaeru, paralizándole el corazón. Un niño entró en la cocina. Se llamaba Max, por lo que había dicho su madre, tenía el cabello más rubio y más bonito que él, corto y revuelto, unos ojos todavía más azules, brillantes y grandes que los suyos. Su piel pálida hacía contrastar las muchas pequitas esparcidas por su nariz. Mihaeru trató de serenarse y guardar la compostura frente al inquieto Max, que se lamentaba con su madre a toda prisa sobre algún videojuego defectuoso.

–Cariño, sabes que no sé de qué me hablas –dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

–¡Pero, mami, está dañado! Has algo, por favor, no quiere funcionar.

–Si quieres –musitó Mihaeru casi sin voz–, yo podría revisarlo.

–¿Puedes? –preguntó el pequeño esperanzado.

–Sí... tengo cierta afinidad con esas cosas...

–¡Perfecto! –el niño se acercó y tomó su mano–. ¡Vamos, amigo!

Mihaeru trató de sonreírle mientras pensaba la mejor manera de levantarse sin terminar en el suelo por el temor de que sus piernas no resistieran su propio peso. Sin embargo, todo pareció detenerse en ese instante. Claramente escucharon cómo se abría la puerta de la entrada y la voz gruesa y alegre de un hombre anunciaba su llegada.

–¡Oh, ya ha vuelto! Lamento que hubieras esperado tanto –exclamó Judy, sin imaginarse lo irónico de la frase para Mihaeru–. Querido, bienvenido a casa.

Tragó duro, consciente de que las pisadas habían entrado a la cocina y justo se habían detenido, seguramente al verlo.

–Este jovencito ha venido a verte, dice ser un conocido tuyo de Rumania.

–¿De Ruma...? –pero Josshua Pope no pudo continuar. Su apiñonado rostro, surcado de tempranas arrugas pero apuesto como en su juventud, palideció a velocidad alarmante. Sus ojos azul cielo miraron consternados a la figura sentada a su mesa, que con dificultad se ponía en pie. Su cabello color paja estaba muy corto, pero tan revuelto como el de su hijo.

–¿Josh, qué pasa? –preguntó inquieta Judy.

–Tú... –pronunció boquiabierto.

–Hola... papá.

Aún le dolía la cabeza, eso era seguro. Tomó de nuevo de su té, como alargando el tiempo, cosa que sabía inútil. Josshua estaba sentado frente a él, todavía impactado pero al menos su color ya había regresado. Judy y Max estaban adentro, el niño confundido y la mujer consternada pero eso a él no le importaba, lo importante era que estaba frente a su padre en esos instantes.

–No lo puedo creer... –seguía diciendo el hombre, admirando a Mihaeru como si fuera una extraña especie en extinción a la vez muy peligrosa. Eran tan parecidos–. ¿Cómo... cómo es que...?

–Fui becado hace varios meses para Cambriage.

–¿Para cuál facultad?

–Literatura inglesa y psicología –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos–. Mi tesis de curso trató sobre la psicología humana en sus más profundas facetas, mamá lo envió y al mes siguiente recibí una carta diciendo que me aceptaron en la facultad de psicología. En cuanto a literatura fui el número uno del examen de admisión y considerando mi situación aceptaron darme ambas becas.

–Brillante... ¿Pero no es muy agobiante?

Mihaeru tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no levantarse y saltar sobre la mesa para no ahorcarlo. ¿Que si había sido agobiante?. ¿Cuál facultad?. ¡Desde cuándo a él eso le interesaba! Guardó la calma y respiró hondo varias veces, agitado.

–Claro que lo es –respondió cortante–. Pero tengo amigos y conocidos muy buenos que me ayudan.

–Es bueno saberlo.

Qué hipócrita, pensó en un arrebato. Agitó la cabeza, como alejando esos pensamientos.

–Sí, el problema es que ahora mismo debo decidir cuál de las dos será mi definitiva carrera. No se pueden permitir sostener dos becas para la misma persona, no les conviene.

–Vaya... ¿Y qué has elegido? –el muchacho sonrió de lado.

–Aún no he tomado del todo la decisión. Yo... he venido a verte. Creo que así podré aclarar mis dudas.

–Ya veo... –musitó su padre.

Mihaeru se encogió en su asiento, un nuevo silencio se sobrevino entre ellos. Sabía que sería difícil pero no tenía idea de cuánto. Pensaba que el irse de su país para ir a la universidad en un lugar que representaba todo lo que odiaba, sería lo más duro que podría hacer, separarse de su madre, sus amigos, su casi-novia, su idioma y cultura natales... Pero nada se comparaba con eso, una prueba para su temple y el corazón mismo, pues lo sentía lacerado, ahogado por una mano invisible que lo llevaba a sus propios límites.

Evitaba a toda costa mirar el reloj, eso sólo aumentaría el nerviosismo que sentía y definitivamente no iba a ayudarle en nada. Tal como estaban las cosas, lo siguiente que podía pasar era que se trabara la lengua, empezara a hiperventilar y, en el mejor de los casos, quisiera vomitar. Bueno, la bilis estaba atorada en su garganta desde varios días atrás, así que realmente no existía mucha diferencia.

Estaba seguro que, luego de todo eso, cuando las cosas se calmaran, necesitaría unas largas vacaciones, más que merecidas, para reponerse. Esto iba a matarlo.

–¿Qué hay de tu madre? –preguntó con claras intenciones de alivianar el ambiente.

–Murió el año pasado –respondió con gravedad–. La cremaron sus familiares y yo me encargué de soltar sus cenizas.

–Oh...

–Las esparcí en aquel viejo muelle pesquero, donde ustedes se conocieron. Fue su última voluntad según sé. Ella... te amó hasta el final, ¿sabes?

–Co-comprendo.

Se hizo una larga pausa.

–Tu esposa, Judy, es linda, muy atenta.

–¿Verdad? La conocí...

–Y Max es un niño encantador –dijo como si no lo hubiera oído, tratando de conservar la calma que parecía irse de sus manos como agua.

–Sí, es muy enérgico e inteligente. Me recuerda mucho a ti.

–Pero no somos iguales.

–No, eso nunca. Yo... siempre lo he tenido presente, no hay nadie en este mundo, Mihaeru, que pueda igualarte. Ni como hijo ni como persona.

No supo qué sentir, qué pensar ni qué hacer, sólo fue consciente del descontrolado palpitar de su corazón y el escozor en los ojos que no le dejaba tranquilo. Parpadeó repetidas veces, aparentando lo mejor que podía estoicismo.

Se decidió por observar a su... padre. Lo recordaba vagamente de su infancia: tenía los mismos ojos azules que él y el mismo cabello color paja. Siempre lo había llevado corto y se encargó, durante los años que estuvieron juntos, de cortárselo a él también. Según Josshua Pope, ningún hijo suyo iba a tener el cabello como una niña. Luego de que se fuera, su mamá no mostró el mismo interés en cortar su cabello y le permitió dejárselo crecer. Le gustaba mucho su pelo largo, de todas formas no parecía una niña.

Una fina red de arrugas rodeaban la comisura de sus ojos y cuando sonrió le fue posible ver por qué su madre decidió casarse tan pronto. Cuando llegó a Grecia, todos decían que tenía la sonrisa de su madre y, por azares del destino, era lo único que tenía de ella. Mikea solía decir, incluso antes de que partiera a Inglaterra a estudiar, que tenía un asombroso parecido con su padre, ahora más que era mayor. Mihaeru optaba por hacer una mueca y luego sonreír. "Pero tengo tu sonrisa" y el tema se zanjaba allí.

Apenas recordaba su risa o su voz y le parecía grandiosa, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo. La rabia infantil nacida por el dolor de su madre y la falta de una figura paterna jamás se había ido por completo.

–Dime, ¿tienes novia? –Mihaeru escupió el té que tomaba en ese momento. Tomó varias servilletas y limpió nerviosamente la mesa y su ropa. Josshua no paraba de reír. Mihaeru luchó por no unírsele, pues era una risa tan afable, profunda y melodiosa que invitaba a reír con él. Su padre le sirvió más té, consciente de que estaba muy sonrojado.

–Ya veo que sí –dijo sonriendo de esa manera tan hechizante, con un toque de orgullo que hirió a Mihaeru a la vez que un cosquilleo de satisfacción nacía en su estómago.

–No es lo que piensas –musitó torpemente, tomando uno de los bollos en el centro de la mesa.

–¿Una prometida, quizá? –ahora se atragantó con el bizcocho–. ¡Hijo! –Josh se levantó de un salto, palmeó su espalda y le sirvió más té para que pasara la comida–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso?

–Ya te lo dije –tosió–. No es para nada lo que piensas.

Por fin, Josshua regresó a su silla y le dirigió una mirada escrutadora. Con la cara ardiendo (ojalá fuera fiebre, pensó él), Mihaeru tomó una bocanada de aire y, con el corazón bombeando con demasiada fuerza, dijo:

–No sé con exactitud lo que somos.

–¿Le has dicho lo que sientes? –sí, esta mañana, pensó con ironía–. ¿Acaso no te corresponde?

–Realmente... Ésta persona fue la que dijo que le gustaba, yo me limité a decir lo mucho que me importaba.

–¿No le dijiste si la amabas o querías que fueran algo más? –durante toda la conversación, Mihaeru tuvo mucho cuidado en no utilizar el pronombre "él" ni nada que pudiera delatar que "esa persona" era Yuriy (N/A: Recuerden que en el inglés, Josshua estaría diciendo "she", aunque en español el comentario no tenga referencias al sexo de la persona).

–Es lo que te dije en un principio, ya no sé que somos. Somos amigos pero... La relación dejó de ser igual. Sé muy bien lo que...

–¿Pero le gustas o te ama?

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba teniendo una charla con su padre, un homofóbico declarado, acerca de su relación amorosa no tan amorosa con el _chico_ del que estaba enamorado.

Sí, estaba enamorado, sólo que prefería no decirlo.

–Es un punto intermedio.

–¿Qué sientes tú?

–Ya me he enamorado –y si no lo decía, era porque resultaba doloroso. Yuriy era espectacular hasta puntos insospechados, maravilloso y demasiado perfecto como para no aburrirse o cansarse de un momento a otro de una persona como él.

–_Eres un cambio fresco, como una brisa del Mediterráneo luego de una dura ventisca (no es que conozca el Mediterráneo, pero pienso que es así, igual a ti)._

–Esta mañana hablamos. Esa persona me dijo algo... que nunca había conocido a nadie como yo, que era divertido, diferente e interesante, que por eso yo... que por eso yo...

Josshua Pope contestó por él al ver los problemas para terminar la frase.

–Que tú le gustabas –Mihaeru asintió–. ¿Cuál es el problema?

–No sé por cuánto tiempo dure ése sentimiento.

–Te estás subestimando –Mihaeru volvió a sonrojarse–. Dirás que no tengo fundamentos para decir esto, pero eres mi hijo, te conocí cuando eras un niño y también sé cómo es... era tu madre. Desde pequeño eras muy especial, un chico encantador, curioso y muy inteligente. Presumo que ahora –sonrió– eres todavía mejor. Tu preocupación está de más, y si decide alejarse, pues ella se lo está perdiendo –arqueó las cejas, confuso–. ¿A qué viene esa carcajada?

–Pues que no tienes ni idea –se encogió de hombros, con una sincera sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios. Tras calmarse suspiró y tomó un largo sorbo del té que le había servido el hombre. Su padre medio sonrió al ver el porte señorial con el que se sentaba y tomaba la taza–. Es sólo que... Es una de las personas más maravillosas que conozco, una mente brillante, innovadora... Nunca había conocido a nadie así, aunque no creo que exista alguien más que sea así.

–Hablas con gran devoción.

–No conozco otra forma de hacerlo si éste tema entra a colación. Aunque temor y leves toques de ira nunca están de más –dijo sonriendo con culpabilidad.

–No te sigo.

–Bien, esta persona tiene una habilidad especial para calmarme o alterarme con tal facilidad que da miedo, muchas veces termino rabiando o lleno de angustia. Es un poco tonto.

–Uno es tonto cuando está enamorado.

–Lo sé, mi madre nunca dejó de hablar de tonterías –su mirada brilló de forma amenazadora y luego se apagó con tristeza. Josshua se removió nervioso en el asiento, pues el comentario había dolido más de la cuenta–. Lo más tonto es... que siempre sonreía. Sonreía cuando hablaba de tonterías.

Josshua hizo ademán de extender la mano y tomar la de su hijo, pero quedó en un amago. Miró culpablemente su taza de té, seguramente frío, mientras (su) Mihaeru se levantaba e iba hacia la ventana. Fuera se veía el jardín trasero, una pequeña extensión llena de zarzas, florcillas silvestres y un árbol, presumiblemente un viejo manzano que medía aproximadamente tres metros. Imaginó al pequeño Max leyendo algún libro de cuentos bajo su sombra los días de verano, a Judy colgando ropa recién lavada, contenta porque secaría rápido y a su padre (cielos, qué raro sonaba eso) arreglando alguna cosa con destreza, sentado a la mesilla de madera que ocupaba un rincón del patio, concentrado y de lo más entretenido, pues siempre le había gustado hacer ese tipo de labores.

Le pareció, irónicamente, una escena hermosa y acogedora. Con una punzada de dolor entendió porqué.

En la pequeña casa de Rumania, cuando sus padres todavía estaban juntos, él adoraba tenderse en el jardín a leer cuentos, mientras su mamá arreglaba las platas, hablándoles de vez en cuando, y su papá trabajaba con sus herramientas en cualquier cosa que viera ligeramente estropeada.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar, le dolía pensar en su madre, en su familia rota y en sus años más felices de la infancia.

–Por favor... –musitó con la voz quebrada. Josshua Pope levantó la cabeza de golpe y miró consternado al muchacho que a duras penas podía hablar–. Dale a Max tanto cariño como puedas y a Judy muchos años gratos.

–¿Lo ves? –susurró su padre con voz profunda, una voz tan agradable que más destellos del pasado inundaron su mente–. Te estás subestimando. Eres una persona maravillosa.

Una gran y callosa mano se posó cálida y fuerte en el hombro de Mihaeru. Fue inevitable sentirse como un chiquillo otra vez pero no apartó a su padre. Para su asombro, pudo tranquilizarse rápidamente con el contacto cariñoso en su rudeza que mantenían en ese momento.

–Mi mamá... solía decir que me parecía mucho a ti. Me alegro por ello.

La mano apretó su hombro, respiró hondo y se sintió como si se deshiciera de una carga pesadísima y por fin pudiera caminar en paz.

Supuso que era alguna clase de epifanía, el caso era que se sentía bastante liberador.

–Y bien... ¿qué has decidido? –preguntó Josshua, en el lumbral de la puerta.

Mihaeru se volvió a verlo. Estaba camino al Volvo, cuyo dueño había saturado en los últimos dos minutos su móvil con mensajes de texto. Jamás debió haberle avisado que estaba por irse. No cometería ninguna locura, de eso estaba seguro. Yuriy podía ser todo un bicho raro polifacético. Miró a Josshua, todavía atractivo a pesar de los años. Deseó secretamente poder verse tan bien cuando tuviera esa edad. Su madre también era muy guapa, incluso antes de morir.

Judy apareció detrás de su esposo, con una cestita en las manos.

–Mihaeru, ¿verdad? –él asintió–. Ten, son buñuelos de fruta seca. Los hice yo misma.

–Muchas gracias, señora. Qué vergüenza –dijo recibiendo los dulces. Devolvió la sonrisa vacilante de la mujer con una segura y agradecida–. No se hubiera molestado.

–¡Oye, amigo! –bajó la cabeza, viendo que Max lo miraba fijamente–. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

–Soy Mihaeru.

–¡Mihaeru, no me ayudaste con el juego! –le reprochó haciendo un puchero. Su madre abrió los ojos como platos y su padre hizo una mueca de disgusto. Mihaeru recordaba esa expresión, la hacía siempre que se comportaba de forma inadecuada o hacía cosas indebidas.

–Max... –iba a empezar Josh, sin embargo su hijo mayor empezó a reír a carcajadas.

–Lo siento, Max, de verás que sí.

–¡La próxima vez que regreses me ayudas y jugamos juntos! –ambos adultos se miraron entre sí. Mihaeru, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro se agachó, posando una rodilla en el suelo y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Max, revolviéndole el brillante cabello.

–Dalo por hecho. Por cierto, te quedaría bien el cabello largo.

–¿Tú crees? Es que a mi papá no le gusta. ¿El tuyo si te lo permite? –preguntó lleno de curiosidad. Su hermano amplió la sonrisa y el señor Pope los observó expectante.

–Es que no pudo impedirlo. Además, mírame a mí. ¿Me queda bien?

–¡Sí!

–Pues a ti seguro que se te ve mejor, tienes el cabello más bonito que el mío.

–¡Gracias! Mi mami dice que siempre debemos agradecer un halago.

–Ella tiene toda la razón –una última caricia en su cabeza y se levantó–. Gracias por todo, señora. Con su permiso. Josh... –ambos se vieron fijo a los ojos. Max ladeó la cabeza, la expresión de su padre y de su nuevo amigo eran muy raras–. He crecido... Hasta otra.

–¡Adiós! –Max agitó la mano en el aire al verlo alejarse por el camino del jardín.

–¡Mihaeru, hijo! –gritó el señor Pope, escapándosele por accidente la última palabra. Max apenas reparó en eso y su madre soltó una exclamación ahogada, preocupada por su pequeño hijo, que no hacía más que jugar con sus mechones más lagos de cabello, como midiéndolos.

Con lentitud el chico se giró. Miró a su padre y a su nueva familia. La escena se le antojó en parte dulce, en parte torcida. Achicó los ojos. Las cosas se suscitaban de manera extraña.

–¿Sí?

–No has contestado mi pregunta: ¿qué decisión has tomado?

Mihaeru Pope sonrió ampliamente, cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza, como si recordara algo muy grato. Al abrirlos su padre quedó un tanto descolocado, aquellos ojos lo miraban llenos de un brillo especial y diferente. Su hijo estaba feliz.

–He decidido vivir por el futuro, dejar atrás el pasado, aprender de él y vivir al máximo el presente. He decidido ser feliz, papá, aunque esto signifique sufrir. Gracias por todo.

Y dejado al hombre confundido y agitado, se giró levantando la vista hasta el cielo, que se mostraba despejado y claro ese día, aunque la bufanda todavía le parecía indispensable.

Sinceramente...

–No ha estado mal.

Al llegar a casa, al anochecer, se encontró a Yuriy sentado en el sofá, viendo un partido de football. El pelirrojo apagó el aparato con el mando a distancia y se levantó, observándolo desde su puesto en la salita. El rubio procedió a quitarse los zapatos llenos de lodo, la bufanda y la gabardina, colgando estas últimas en el perchero junto a la puerta. Dejó sus llaves y su móvil, apagado, en una mesita cercana y se aproximó a Yuriy, que lo veía rígido como una tabla, casi sin respirar.

Mihaeru sonrió.

Al siguiente momento, Yuriy rodeó con sus brazos la cintura delgada de Mihaeru, cuyo cuerpo se había aventado de pronto contra el ruso. No podía decir que no estaba sorprendido del arrebato del griego... rumano, inglés o lo que fuera, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello y sus labios pegados a los suyos.

El rubio debió ponerse de puntitas, puesto que Yuriy seguía siendo más alto, para poder rodear con firmeza su cuello. El aroma de Yuriy, ese suave olor a menta y cigarro, su calidez, la firmeza de sus músculos, la blandura de su piel, el roce de sus cabellos pelirrojos en su cara, sus deliciosos y carnosos labios rojizos. Todo esto lo percibió con tal fuerza esos eternos momentos que duraron abrazados que su corazón dio un vuelco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiéndose en esos momentos más vivo de lo que nunca antes.

Al separar sus bocas no hicieron lo mismo con sus cuerpos, permanecieron abrazados mirándose a los ojos, uno confundido y el otro lloroso y embelezado.

–¿A qué vino esto, si se puede saber? –preguntó con la garganta seca el ruso.

–Fue una decisión que he tomado. ¿No te gusta?

–Nunca dije eso –dijo ronroneante Yuriy, hundiendo la cara en el cuello del otro, aspirando su olor a almendras, ése que adoraba tanto–. Así que ahora tomas decisiones. Debo entender que no es la primera.

–Diste en el blanco. A decir verdad, hay un par que pueden interesarte.

–¿Tú crees? Ilumíname entonces –un corto beso siguió a su frase.

–Primero: volveré a Grecia al terminar el semestre. Necesito sol y unas vacaciones.

–¿Qué hay de Rusia? –preguntó el otro ligeramente ofendido. Él sonrió con picardía.

–Me ayudará a acostumbrarme al frío clima inglés antes de regresar. Además, quiero ver la gran colección de arte que ustedes los rusos guardan tan celosamente.

–¿Y la segunda?

–Dejaré los vicios, no más café en un rato. El té se me antoja mejor.

–Benjamín estará sorprendido.

–Sí, ¡pero aún hay más!

–¿Todavía más? –preguntó jocoso y burlón–. ¡Inaudito!

–Idiota... –masculló secando sus lágrimas, sonriendo ampliamente.

–¿Y la decisión tomada es...?

–Que no voy a huir, Yuriy. He sido fuerte por mucho tiempo, llegué hasta aquí con el apoyo de mamá y seguiré avanzando hasta que deba hacerlo. ¿Me acompañarías, Yuriy Ivanov, en este tortuoso y divertido viaje que es la vida por un poco más de tiempo?

Yuriy Ivanov ladeó la cabeza, observando los aniñados rasgos morenos de Mihaeru, la nariz respingada, los pómulos altos, las mejillas rojas, siempre sonrosadas de forma natural, las largas pestañas rubias y las cejas pobladas pero definidas. Besó la boca fina pero llena, suave y húmeda, luego las tersas mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, por último la frente, con sumo cariño.

–Me verías convertirme en un gran literario, escribiré muchos libros y podrás decir con orgullo que me conoces y eres la persona más cercana e importante para mí. Eso es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer, ¿qué dices?

–Que sería un placer, Mihaeru Pope, ver cómo te tropiezas para caer y luego volverte a levantar, dispuesto a seguir, más fuerte que antes. Es tu rutina diaria, así que, ¿por qué no?, "hasta que deba hacerlo" como tú bien has dicho.

–Perfecto entonces –dijo sonriente, derramando algunas pocas lágrimas.

Nuevamente se besaron, pero esta vez, con profundidad, entrega, pasión, llenos de promesas para el futuro, un futuro tan incierto como esperado. Fue en ese instante, sin palabras, que tomaron una decisión más aquel día: ser felices por ellos mismos y a la vez por el otro, sin sacrificarse.

**Ta dan!! Oka-san, todos, esto fue hecho desde lo más profundo del corazón, que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Quieren el epílogo?**

"_Llorar no te hace débil. A veces debes llorar para volver a sonreír"._


End file.
